The Silver, Golden Boy
by CrowNoYami
Summary: *re-write* They didn't know it yet but he was no longer their Golden Boy, instead he preferred to be known more as silver. After all it was the dark pretending to be the light. That suited him just fine.
1. Chapter 1

_**To Fly**_

_I wonder what it would be like to fly,_

_To feel the wind beneath my wings_

_But I will never know_

_Because the air today is filthy_

_There is no need for Angels_

_They are here and crying_

_The world today makes even Angels cry_

_**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER AND STORY INCLUDES GRAPHIC CONTENT INCLUDING RAPE AND DEATH. I WILL TRY TO KEEP IT AS BRIEF AS POSSIBLE HOWEVER IT IS A BASE-LINE FOR THE STORY SO IF THIS BOTHERS YOU PLEASE TURN AROUND NOW. THIS IS RATED M FOR A REASON AND WILL LATER HAVE SEXUAL CONTENT AND MENTION OF THE VIOLATION OF A MINOR. I REPEAT IF THIS BOTHERS YOU PLEASE TURN BACK NOW, THANK YOU**_

**Chapter One**

**Death of The-Boy-Who-Lived **

He couldn't take it anymore, this would be the second time in only a few hours. Any more and he was sure that he would never be able to walk again. Slowly the while of a man grunted his release, making his hot seed burn inside of the small boy. After a few moments the man got off of his young nephew, making sure that the door was locked he left him alone. It took the young one close to half an hour to get the strength to even move enough to clean himself. Using only a dirty rag and a towel he had manged to steal and hide he wiped himself as clean as he could.

Some of the wounds he knew if not treated would cause infection, but there was nothing that he could do for them right now. Today his uncle had been the angriest he had seen in a long time. His frustration had been taken out on the young man, who flinched at the memory. Even besides the rape he had to endure the fists and kicks that made it to his body, the man had taken his belt to him as well. Still the boy never once gave into the need to cry out, if he did surely he would be punished more severely he knew from experience.

Looking at the small clock that he was allowed to keep in his room, he noticed that the rape had taken place at the same time he should have celebrated his 17th birthday. A few tears escaped his eyes at that thought, still he managed to somehow pull some of his clothes around his body. The clothes that he had were old, torn in places and too big for his small neglected body. Still he pulled them on before he crawled towards the loose floorboard, his secret hiding place. Inside he pulled out a single stick, his tool to leave this place.

At the age of seventeen he would now be able to cast magic without fear of someone banning him his school, the only place he called home. He had planned this day since before he had left to his relatives _care_ as he knew that it would be a long summer. The moment that he had the opportunity he was willing and eager to leave this place forever. With the aide of his bed he pulled himself up on his two feet, panting while he did so. His vision began to fog over slightly and without the help of his glasses that had been broken weeks before he knew his sight was very bad.

Still he managed to walk slowly towards the door, the thing blocking him from his freedom. With a wave of his wand and a softly spoken _Alohamora_ he unlocked the many locks on the other side of the door. As silently as possible he made his way down the stairs, not even looking back to the room he had gotten six years ago. Skipping the last stair that always squeaked he made it down without a problem. Praying that his luck would hold out he used the spell once again on a small cupboard under the stairs. A haunted look passed his eyes as he looked at the small place that had served as both his room and his sanctuary until the age of eleven.

Inside was a small mattress that had blood-stains on it, along with many other stains he wished he couldn't remember. But what had had come for was his trunk, inside it held everything that he needed for school, everything with magic that he had gotten over the years. It was almost full, he knew and that he would need to eventually to get a new one but this was all that he had right now. Inside was his most prized possessions, including his last link to both his parents and his godfather. Knowing that he would not be able to lift it in his current state, he pointed his wand at the trunk and cast a simple _Locomotor Trunk._

With the trunk following behind him, he made his way to the door. It opened without problem and he made his way outside. Walking as quickly as he could in his condition he made his way to the end of the road before he sighed in relief. Now that he was safely away from the house that caused most of his nightmares he looked behind him. Along the road all the houses looked the same, had the same manicured laws, had the same windows and doors. From the outside it looked like number 4 was just another house, just another family but he knew differently.

Inside of the houses of perfect normalcy was a family that was far beyond normal. He never had the nerve to tell them such but it wasn't him that ruined normal for them. The boy was nothing but a bully and would probably end up in jail once he turned of age. His mother was a gossip and had O.C.D a condition he knew she would never have treated. It was the man of the house, his uncle who was the worst, he was if nothing else a rapist, a paedophile and a heart-attack waiting to happen.

They were the worst sort of muggles, and he was glad to be rid of them. A part of him never wanted to see them again but he knew that he would... he would have to wait and heal but eventually he would see them again. There was no need to deny what he felt, the need for revenge had taken a hold of him and he would be back to deal out what they had done to him. He would be the judge, jury and executioner. First he had to heal, had to prepare and grow as much as possible and he didn't have much time.

Turning down another street the boy once known as Harry James Potter left a part of himself behind. The-Boy-Who-Lived, the Golden Boy, the Gryffindor was left behind the early morning of his seventeenth birthday, that part of him was lock away in a small cupboard under the stairs. In his stead a stronger man was to be formed from the ashes of his past, of the terror of his childhood and the power of his pain. That night The-Boy-Who-Lived was dead, buried in the subconscious mind of a young man and nobody knew, nobody cared that the boy that was destined to save them all was dead... and he would use that to his advantage.

**Words 1231**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! I do not own the series or the rights to the characters, what I do own in the poem used in the beginning and the right to play with the characters a little. **

**A/N: Hello all! I don't know if anyone remembered this story but I wrote this many years ago. In fact this story was my baby for the longest time. But I found that my development as a writer differed from the story itself so I took it down. Now it's back and better then ever (I hope). **

**I want everyone to know this does not mean that I am abandoning any other story. In fact the first ten chapters of this story is already written out on paper. It doesn't take much time for me to type and change it out as I did the editing a long time ago. I'm not going to say when the next chapter will be up as I don't know but I hope soon. **

**Also for those of you waiting for The Lonely Angel and The Powers That Be I will be updating those. I managed to find my original notes for The Lonely Angel and have already started the next chapter to The Powers That Be. **

**Well I think I've kept you long enough, thanks for listening err... reading. **

**With love,**

**Mari-chan**

***~*~ This has been beta'd by the lovely dc05!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Good Time Gone**_

_When I look back at my life_

_All that I can see_

_Is the things I've done to you_

_And all you've done to me_

_I look into your past_

_And all that I can find_

_Is what we once were_

_The things we've left behind_

_We've both moved on now_

_Our time together gone_

_'Cause nothing lasts forever_

_Especially the wrong_

_So now I'm left here wondering_

_What it is I should do_

_Because deep inside my soul_

_I still believe in you_

**Chapter Two**

**Changes**

It didn't take nearly as long as he wished before the word was out on his disappearance. Within only a few days the papers, mainly Rita skeeter had managed to get a hold of the story. The headlines all read the same passage _' The-Boy-Who-Lived Missing!'. _Although the source was never given Harry knew that it could only have been a member of The Order who knew of his disappearance. The Dursley's would never go to the wizarding world about the story, even if they knew what a commotion it would make. Through the next few days several stories had come up in both the paper and in every-day talk about what happened to him. Some believed that he had finally had enough and left the country; some said that Voldemort had him; others said that he had joined Voldemort himself.

Those that knew that he had left on his would be cursing the day he was born. He could imagine that their reactions would vary as well. Harry had made no effort in his leave to cover his magical residue. The only spells cast in that house would be his own, and they would indicate that he had wanted to leave, and had used magic to do so. He hoped that someone noticed the state that his room was in, the blood and the towel that he had used that night. He hoped that someone cared to notice the locks outside his bedroom door and the lingering magic in the cupboard under the stairs.

Sadly although Harry knew that there was more then enough evidence to show what it had been like, what he had lived through, nobody would see it. It had been proven time and again that nobody believed how bad it was for him in his uncle's care. No matter how much he let slip; his flinching, surprise at Christmas and his birthday for receiving presents, his wonder at Ron's family, the bars on his window in second year. His life in the eyes of everyone else was perfect, he was worshipped by his muggle relatives and nobody would believe differently.

After two weeks of staying in the muggle world, right under the noses of the wizarding population Harry decided it was time to change. Inside of his motel he had used what little knowledge he had to heal as much as he could. Although he was no healer his magic had always had a special connection with him. With some rest and some good food his magic had done most of the work of fixing the broken body of her vessel. Walking outside the room for the first time in two weeks had been liberating, freeing in a way that he didn't understand.

With no real direction of what he would do first with his new-found freedom Harry walked down a shopping district. Down the road were several shops to chose from but one of them stuck out in the crowd that drew him to it. As he pushed open the door a small chime rang out letting the worker know that they had a customer. Inside the shop was a wide variety of clothing for him to chose from, most of it was based off of the Gothic look. Not noticing a pair of eyes following him while he walked around the store Harry looked at the different clothing he could now buy for himself.

In his seventeen years he had never before been able to buy his own muggle clothing. The only clothes that had been bought for him was his robes for school and even that was done without him there more often then not. It took him a good ten minutes before he noticed that he wasn't alone in the store, instead there was a set of eyes watching his every move. Being who he was Harry was use to people looking at him, as much as he hated it the vast amount of people always had him in their sights. For a moment he didn't think about the fact that the man behind the counter was watching him until he remembered he was in a _muggle_ shop. There was no need for someone to watch him so closely here, in the world that _never_ noticed him.

Turning to face the man that was looking at him directly Harry noticed several things in only a few second. First, the man although young was slightly older them him, if he had to guess probably in his early twenties. Secondly the man's hair was a shade of black he had only seen on his potions professor before, only this mans hair was spiked slightly while still looking soft. Third the man wasn't looking at his scar like he had half-expected once he faced him directly, in fact he didn't even glace at his forehead. The fourth thing is what kept him from running, the man's eyes locked with his and he could feel his pulse quicken.

There was no way that this man was a muggle, inside of his eyes was power, knowledge, _secrets_ that no muggle held. Magic had gifted him, had chosen him for something, for a purpose and the man before him knew it. Like himself Harry could see the way that the very air wrapped around the man, how his eyes held a spark inside them he only saw in the most powerful wizards. Somehow unlike with the others however this man's gaze didn't threaten him, didn't look like he would harm him. Instead the man seemed merely curious, curious as to why The-Boy-Who-Lived was in a muggle shop most likely.

Harry tried to open his mouth, to ask what he wanted... to lie about who he was but nothing came out. Instead the man broke his gaze and instead looked slightly to the side before he spoke. His voice was smooth, calming and yet there was something there, something Harry knew he had heard before but couldn't remember where.

" The-Boy-Who-Lived inside my own shop, I suppose I should mark this day some how. Tell me what would The Chosen One want in a muggle clothes shop while he is by recent rumour being held by Lord Voldemort?"

Maybe it was the tone, maybe it was the way that the other man looked, perhaps it was how young that he didn't feel threatened. Something however, something made Harry relax slightly, made him lose his will to run. Instead he quirked an eyebrow and looked at the man before he answered.

"Last time I checked the point of walking into a clothes shop was to in fact buy clothes. I am in need of a new wardrobe, as The-Boy-Who-Lived or not I need to wear something. So tell me will you help me pick out my new clothing or will I be forced to walk in nothing but my robed while in the muggle world?"

After he spoke the man was once again looking at him, his head tilted slightly to the side while he took in what he saw. Harry knew he wasn't much, his body was small... too small to be normal, his hair was a mess and his clothes were no more then rags. The way that the man looked at him, the way that he seemed to see through him made him feel like he was missing something. His gut however, his gut told him to trust the man before him, that there was something tying them together even if he didn't know it yet. After what seemed like hours the man nodded his head slightly and stuck out his hand towards Harry.

"Yes Boy Wonder I think I can help you out. The name is Eric by the way."

Taking the other man's hand Harry felt a tingle shoot up his arm before it stopped. Although he knew it would take some time for him to figure out, his being knew that this man would be important to him. While he grasp the cold hand before him Harry could feel something change, and for the first time believe it was for the best... that it was for him.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter him and his world belongs to JK Rowling , I do however own the poem at the beginning of this chapter and Eric belongs to me ^_^**

**A/N: Hello everyone, it's me again with another chapter of The Silver, Golden Boy and I must say I'm happy with it. Now this chapter for anyone who remembers the original is a bit different but I enjoy this version more. After reading what I wrote I realized that I never actually showed Eric and Harry meeting and that was a mistake. **

**Now I would like to mention that this is NOT a Mary-Sue although I love Eric he is NOT going to be the main character. Eric is here to support and encourage Harry not the other way around. Also Harry does NOT end up with Eric although I kind of want to write a side-story that he does... maybe I will later. Please be aware that Eric will be around for a while but he is a supporting character only.**

**Thank you very much for reading this ^^ **

**With love,**

**Mari-chan **

***~*~ This has been beta'd by the lovely dc05!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

On September first like it always was, Kings Cross Station was bustling with people. Behind the wall between platform nine and ten was a large crowd of people, children of all ages and their families were all together to say goodbye. For the next few months until Christmas time they wouldn't be able to see the children of ages eleven to seventeen. Everyone was there, of ever kind of bloodline. Before the train leaves the station, when the parents are waving to their children and their children are missing their parents there is no breakdown of blood.

For those few hours it doesn't matter what kind of bloodline one comes from. Every child that goes to Hogwarts goes on that train, and every parent can see them off. During those few hours between the time the early arrivals come and the time the late-comers arrive was the perfect time for someone to be lost in the confusion. One such person was using this time to their advantage, with their cloak shadowing their face they made their way on-board. Nobody noticed the figure walk through the crowd and into an empty compartment, after all this was a safe place.

The figure sighed as they made their way into the compartment and sat down. With all of the hustle going on during the break they were uncertain if they would be stopped from entering the train. Leaning back against their seat the person couldn't help but think about the changes that had been made. During their disappearance from their "home" it had been report after report of speculations of what could have happened. A search had been made to try and find him, two actually one from The Order and the other made by the Ministry.

While trying to avoid being brought back to the hell they made him live in he had lived in the muggle world. It hadn't been a problem for him to find a shady motel that was willing to rent out to him, a minor where he could get away. The only person that he had told where he was staying had been a man he had met during the summer. Nobody from the wizarding world search party had found him during the summer, which in turn made them lose hope. It was now well known through the papers that he was their "Chosen One" and that without him the war was lost.

Harry however had managed to block those thoughts, the fact that he was merely a chess piece from his mind over his vacation. Instead he had focused on spending his time improving himself in every way he could think of. Now that he was of age in the wizarding world he had managed to make choices that would shape his future. The first thing he had changed had been his clothes. Buying a whole new wardrobe both muggle and magical had been liberating, even more so when he burned the cast-off-rags that he had been given by his relatives.

Next he had spent time actually training his body and mind in every way he could think of. He had always been fast, having to run away from Dudley and his gang many times but now he had stamina as well. Where he had been weak he now was working on becoming strong. He had worked on an greatly improved his swimming and flexibility as well as his strength. The result of actually being able to eat well during the summer alone with some potions had made him fill out some. No longer did he look like a starving piece of skin and bone, instead he looked toned.

With the changes in his body came his choice to change his hair as well. Although he loved that he had something in common with his father he had let his hair grow. Being the head of his family it was only proper that he looked the part, and with his hair around his shoulders it was a lot more manageable and dignified. Not wanting to seem pompous he had also decided against wearing only wizard clothing. As such under his robes was a pair of black trousers and a silk emerald shirt.

His biggest change however was something that wasn't normally seen. Underneath his clothing was a tattoo that had taken him hours to draw and colour just for reference to the tattooist. In the middle of his back was a scene to represent those that meant the most to him. Off to his side was a large shaggy black dog, the dog was curled beside a small pond of water, sleeping. Upon the surface of the pond was a white lily in full bloom, instead of being on a lily-pad however it was floating in-between a pair of antlers. And on the water the reflection of a full moon.

The tattoo was something he knew he would never regret, after all it represented where he came from and who was there for him. Of the four there only one was still alive and even if he was betrayed by him Harry knew that without him he would not be alive today. Through the summer he had changed, and turned into a person he never thought he would be. With the help of two people new to his life he had matured, had changed and had hardened into something else. He would never be the innocent boy that the four people knew him as, would never be that naive again; but three of them died for him.

With glasses-free eyes Harry opened his trunk and pulled out a book to read for the duration of the trip. The book was charmed to show it as being a regular defence book however inside was a mixture of rituals and spell of a grey nature. One of the things mentions in the book was about blood wards, something that he found a great interest in. It was this book that made him understand that he had never really been safe at his aunts house. Although the blood that they shared would help some, in order for the magic to truly protect him he would have to consider them family, love them and they him.

Voldemort could have taken him from there, could have killed them all at any time. There was nothing to stop him from breaking through the thin wards, something that even Wormtail probably could have done. Hearing someone walking towards his door, Harry checked to make sure that the hood of his cloak shadowed his face. As the door opened he kept his head down to make sure that he wasn't recognized.

The person didn't both to ask if they could share the compartment and instead hummed while placing their trunk inside. Hearing the voice that was humming Harry glanced up as quickly as he could without showing his face. A flash of blond made him relax slightly now that he knew who it was. Still he didn't say anything to the girl who made herself comfortable inside the compartment with him, and for a while she didn't say anything either. After the train took off was when the girl spoke, her voice having a dream-like tone to it.

"Nargles have been taking the blame for you leaving. I told Daddy that he was wrong and not to publish it but he didn't listen. I guess he just doesn't know you like I do... so it might be hard for him to tell the difference. So tell me Harry did you have a good summer?"

Harry didn't answer her question with words instead he merely smiled and nodded in his direction. He loved Luna, he really did and he hoped that she would be one of the people to stand by him. There was too much of a risk of being rejected now, right before he starts to put things in motion. She didn't seem to get the hint, or maybe she just didn't care, instead she moved from across from him to beside him. Placing her head on his shoulder she didn't seem bothered with what he was reading instead she continued to hum until the train started to take off from the platform.

"You know, Daddy was wrong in what he wrote... but I know different Harry, I know you. I will always follow you, will always side with you no matter what choices you make, be them ones that I like or not... please don't push me aside now, not when your my only friend."

There was a sadness to her voice, something that Harry knew all too well. Her declaration of loyalty was something he wasn't expecting but it sounded to true, so sincere that he couldn't let her down. He could remember a time when he didn't have but a single friend and if he would have rejected him, Harry didn't know what he would have done. It wouldn't be long now, he supposed until he found out first hand what that rejection felt like but not now, and not from the girl laying her trust in his hands.

"I'm sorry Luna, I guess I'm just wary of who I can trust and who I can't. You may not like the choices I've made this summer... and I didn't want to accept you now only to have you push me away like I'm sure others will be doing."

"I will never push you away, Harry you are the only one that keeps my nargles away."

They didn't move for the rest of the train-ride, Luna kept her head on his shoulder and he waited for her to turn the page when she was done. When they neared the castle, Harry put the book away and the two of them changed into their school robes. Harry kept his back turned to her while she changed but neither of them left the compartment, once they were done Harry wondered if she noticed that his robes were a neutral black instead of the red lining he use to have.

Luna didn't say anything about the robes except smile at him and tuck a spare lock of hair back into place. He wore a black tie and didn't bother with anything to associate himself with his house, in fact he had burnt his Gryffindor robes and things along with Dudley's cast-offs. They didn't even have time to sit back down as the train stopped into the station at Hogsmeade, knowing that the elves would be taking their things back to the castle Harry held out his arm for Luna and smiled when she placed her arm in his. Together they walked down the hallway in the train before they walked off of the train

Harry didn't bother to look for his 'friends' there was no point as none of them would understand what he had to do. Instead he kept along-side Luna until they came up to the line waiting for the carriages. When they came he was expecting to see the skeletal horses but the corpse on top of the horses he wasn't expecting. There were two horses pulling the carriage, and in front of them was another, this one however had what seemed to be a dead-rider. It wasn't a sight he was expecting and his slight gasp caught Luna's attention enough for her to lean close to his ear and whisper to him.

"I did not know if you would see them or not... thresals reveal themselves to those who had seen death and survived. Their rider has only been seen by a few, but their number is increasing these days. The rider is reserved for those who have killed, Harry... they can be seen by those how have tasted death, and for those who found pleasure in doing so... they can do something few can."

Seeing that she had caught his interest, Luna leaned just a bit closer to Harry. She wasn't afraid of him even if he could see the riders, she would never fear him and she hoped that he some day realized that although others will abandon and betray him she would be his and his alone.

"Those who have gotten pleasure from taking a life are able to replaced the rider for s short while. It is important that it only be for a short while or else they will become the rider for the rest of time."

Letting go of his arm she stepped towards the others that were waiting to go to the castle, she could see that Ginny was there but she didn't feel much like going to her one-time friend. Instead she watched as Harry, who still kept himself veiled seemed to push someone off of the thresal and as he climbed on top of the horse she felt a part of her die, the part that had wished for his soul to remain untainted while another part of her was resigned and hopeful that maybe he would not be completely lost. She watched as he rode off towards the castle but didn't dare think to follow, although she vowed to remain by his side she knew there were some places she could not go.

Smiling a fake smile, looking as though she just noticed Ginny she rushed to the side of her friend. Hermoine was there who rolled her eyes at her, and Ron completely ignored her but at least Ginny made an effort to speak with her. Not wanting to seem off at all, Luna spoke of her summer and how her father and her went hunting, but secretly she wished that she could be honest with her friend about what was to come. She wished to warn her that the man that she dreamed of marrying her, of being the father of her children would never be hers, but she would never listen after all what did Looney Lovegood know anyways?

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter... if I did then I would be rich and writing 24/7**

**A/N:**** Hello guys! I noticed that I haven't updated this in a while and so I decided to put fingers to keyboard and write again. Its not perfect, believe me I know but this is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it as it is massively different then what I wrote the first time around but I like it ^_^**

**With love,**

**Mari-chan**

***~*~ This has been beta'd by the lovely dc05!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

By the time that everyone was inside of the great hall, the whole school knew of the cloaked figure that had jumped up on one of the trestles. Some of the children thought it was pretty cool that they did it, some thought that it was a bad omen but everyone including the professors wanted to know who it was. Eventually Dumbledore stood up and announced that the sorting would begin and one by one the children came into the hall to have the hat sort them. Most looked on in shock and wonder when the sorting hat opened its brim and began to speak.

"Come around young children

For a story I must tell

About a young boy who was your age

A boy you know so well

He came to me with ideas

And I saw them all inside his head

But some ideas weren't his own

From the people he had met

So when it came time for me

To decide where he would go

He begged and begged not to be

In the house where he would grow

And so I placed him with his friend

The only one that the had

He staid there for many years

Which made me so mad

Because I knew where he belonged

Was not the house of red and gold

The house that would show him well

Was not the house of the bold

But now my friends he sees my choice

He came back to be resorted!

And so I give you Harry Potter

Now that is mind is not distorted!"

By the end of the poem that was spoken instead of sung like the hat normally did every eye was watching the hat. When the name was reviled there was not a single sound until the doors of the Great Hall were thrown open by the cloaked figure that some had seen riding the threstel. Walking up to the hat, the cloaked figure stopped just before it when he saw that Dumbledore had his wand held in his hand although it was not yet raised at him. Chuckling, Harry threw the hood of his cloak off to reveal his face to the crowd.

"I believe that it is time for me to take my place in the house of snakes. It has been too long with the loins, and although I had enjoyed my time there you knew all along where I belonged."

Reaching his hand out, Harry was just about to pick up the hat to be resorted when Dumbledore spoke up. What he said made Harry angry enough that his magic which he had kept close to his body before seemed to react to the words. The sky that was normally visible through the ceiling turned pitch black, the temperature which was kept by magic cooled and his cloak moved as if caught in the wind.

"I'm sorry to say my boy that I can not approve of this sorting now go back to your house table and we will talk about this... this flare for the dramatics in my office latter."

There was a soft snort from the back sitting beside the potions professor but after the entrance of Harry nobody paid him any mind. Instead they kept their eyes on Harry, the only ones that seemed to even notice was Snape who was sitting beside him and Harry.

"I believe Headmaster, that any that should wish to be resorted are legally able to do so. It was written that should someone no longer feel as though their house was chosen correctly that they are able to ask the sorting hat to take another look."

Before Dumbledore could say anything more, Harry grabbed the hat from its stool and placed it upon his head. It wasn't known by many but once the hat was on someones head only the hat could release himself.

_'Harry Potter, my it has been a long time since we last spoke. Before I let you go I must give you some advise... you are not the only one that fought against what house I wanted them to be in. It is important to keep those that you trust close to you in the coming months, because I can see in your head that those are very few. Now to accept your fate and the only hose to help you do that... Slytherin!'_

Taking the shorting hat off his head, Harry wondered as he looked around after the poem how people could still be surprised of where he would end up. Waving his hand down his chest his robes turned the inside silk into Slytherin green and silver stitching. His tie changed from black to silver and green, with his glasses no longer needed the green brought out his eyes even more. Turning his head to look at his fellow student for his new house he felt for a split second as if he might have made the wrong choice, there wasn't a friendly face inside of that crowd.

Taking a step back bring the hat he started to make his way to the Slytherin table when he caught sight of Luna standing from her spot at the Ravenclaw table. There was a look of determination in her eyes that Harry didn't think he had ever seen before, not even when they went to The Ministry. Without pausing she moved from her table to right in front of him, he managed to stop himself from flinching just in time as she placed her hand on his cheek. Leaving her hand there for a moment she gave him a smile before he turned to Dumbledore.

"I would like to be re-sorted as well if the sorting hat will have me. The house that a student is sorted into is suppose to be like their family, they are suppose to be there for you, are suppose to help you and the other students are suppose to guide you through your time at Hogwarts. Although that may be the case of the other Ravenclaws, my house has never accepted me and never will, to them and to most of the school I am only Looney Lovegood, nothing more. I have more to offer this school, this world then what my house will allow me, so I wish to be re-sorted and will allow once again the sorting hat to decide my fate... I just hope that this time I will be where I belong."

Some of the Ravenclaws looked down in shame at her words, it was true and there were no others worse then the ones in her dorm. They had stolen her things, and although they gave them back at the end of the year they even took her shoes when it was cold. They had done everything that they could think of to torment her, most of which was never spoken of outside of the dorm but still she was always with a smile on her face and it only caused them to attack her more viciously the next time.

Minerva did not try to stop Luna as she gently placed the sorting hat on her head. It took a while before the hat chose where she would go, but still her dreamy smile was on her face while it sorted her into her new home. Harry held his breath when the brim opened to announce where she would go, but he couldn't help but smile when he heard the reply.

_'Young Miss Lovegood, I had wondered if you would brave the ridicule from the other houses and come to me. I see many things for you, and many paths that you may take but you can see them far better then I. It is rare that I get to sort one of your kind, rarer still that I get to see their mind twice as your kind are normally so protective of your thoughts. Oh do not worry Miss Lovegood, I will always keep the secrets of what I see inside the minds that allow me to look, I have to it is a part of my magic that keeps me alive shall we say. _

_Now about your thoughts about what house you belong in, you know that I am bound to weigh you by what qualities you have. Ravenclaw suited you well as a house, and I am sorry that it did not treat you well as a home. You still belong in the house of knowledge given your abilities there would be no other house for you but my magic has changed over the years. Had this been a thousand years ago I would not be able to take into account your desires, and what part in this war that you must play. It is for this reason alone that I can grant your wish, after all he will need you... please do not harm the child of magic. Slytherin!'_

Like when Harry was sorted there was a dead silence in the Great Hall while people tried to absorb what they were being told. Harry however smiled at his friend and held out his hand to her, which she gladly took. Pulling her against him, Harry held her and placed his head upon hers breathing in the scent of his friend. To those in the hall he was sure that it looked like the embrace of a lover the feeling that they both were feeling wasn't that of a lover but of bond of friendship.

It was the shout from his once-best friend that brought him out his peaceful moment. Pulling away from Luna he leaned and kissed her forehead before he turned to the youngest Weasley male and glared angrily. Keeping his left hand on Luna he tuned the rest of his body to face him, he pulled Luna slightly behind him to protect her from anything coming from the Gryffindor table. When he spoke back to Ron his voice was as cold as ice and filled with more venom then even Snape.

"You traitor! I knew that you were nothing but a snake and I spent all this time being your friend! I let you into my house, what did you do? You probably were always evil weren't you? You probably planned this all along, just pretended to be on the side of the light when your really working with You-Know-Who. Why would you become a traitor to your own kind?"

"I have never done anything wrong to you, Ronald. In fact I was always loyal to you even when you tossed me aside. I am not betraying you now, I am merely changing houses... does where I sleep really change who I am?"

"Of course it does everyone knows that only evil gits are in Slytherin! You-Know-Who was in Slytherin, and so was every other dark wizard I know."

At this Harry smirked before he answered, he knew that he would win this battle of wills.

"Really Ronald, every evil or horrible wizard that you know of was from Slytherin?"

"Of course!"

"What about Peter Pettigrew?"

While most of the students wouldn't understand he could see as Ron paled a fine white, as did Hermoine. He could have left it there and continued on to his new table with Luna beside him, but he turned to the other students.

"Sirius Black was an innocent man, he was never the secret keeper of my parents. Instead they trusted another, one Peter Pettigrew. He not only did he betray my parents and myself to the Dark Lord, he also framed Sirius to take his place after killing twelve muggles and cutting off his own finger. He was a Gryffindor, and the reason why my parents are dead. So tell me again Ron how only Slytherins can be evil."

Ron sat down, his face as red as his hair. Placing his arm around Luna's waist Harry guided her to the Slytherin table. They sat on the end, neither wanting to really chance any of the Slytherins lashing out on them. Eventually Dumbledore told Minerva to start sorting the first years and one by one they were called up were sorted. The students tried to be enthusiastic when a new face would join their table but most couldn't.

Eventually the time came for them to eat, as Luna went to take some food, Harry held her hand back. Taking out his wand he spoke in parseltongue which cause some of even the most reserved slytherins to open their eyes in shock. There was a soft blue glow that surrounded the food before it faded away, watching carefully the slytherins waited until Harry took a bite of food before they did. Sure some of the older years checked their own food, but nobody willingly checked the food of the younger years which was why they were normally the targets of pranks.

Smiling to himself Harry ate a balanced meal and passes when desert came around. He simply sat at the table while the others ate and made sure that they were safe... if he was going to make this his new home then he would have to make the first move. As he glanced up at the head table he caught the eyes of the new professor who nobody clapped for when he was introduced but they both knew that would change. It would all change.

**Dislcaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter, I do however own original characters and poems used in this story... they are the only things that belong to me.**

**A/N:**** Hey guys! Well here I am day 17 of NaNoWriMo and not up to date yet but that will all change this weekend! And a part of that will be due to this story that I ****seemed to have abandoned yet again. I will be using my time as much as I can to update this story along with The Powers That Be. **

**With love,**

**Mari-chan **

***~*~ This has been beta'd by the lovely dc05!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five **

After dinner was eaten and the last of the announcements had been delivered, which included a warning not to go into the forbidden forest Dumbledore dismissed the students. Harry supposed maybe the headmaster assumed that he would be staying behind in order to talk to the man who he looked up to like a grandfather for most of his time in the magical world. But too much had changed, and would be changing for him to have that connection anymore. Instead Harry got up first and held his hand out for Luna who smiled when she hooked her arm with his and they made their way to the Slytherin dorms.

The other slytherins looked at him with suspicion and the prefect, Draco Malfoy hesitated once they arrive at the dorms to release the password. After about two minutes of standing there, Harry sighed and walked up to the front of the group, looking at the wall that would serve as the entrance to the dorm he would share with people who hated him he smirked.

"_Open, show one with the gift of your creator inside your protective walls."_

He could see some of the students shiver when he spoke in parseltongue, and he could allow himself a moment to feel sorry for the ones who heard it only in anger. They were in their last year here at Hogwarts, and Voldemort would be marking some of the students now, if he didn't already. While fifty years ago that would be such a proud moment, now it was nothing more then branding yourself as a slave. Still the Dark Lord had power, that was for certain and it was impossible to say no to the man... well almost impossible.

As the wall faded to let the children in, Harry waited beside the dorm while the others went inside. Unlike when someone simply stated the password when he opened it was a connection to the silent guardians of the dorm and once he entered it would once again close. Draco stood outside the dorms as well, looking at Harry like he never met him before, it would be strange, he suppose to have your enemy willingly enter the same house as you. Trying to show some of the old-Harry he smiled and waved his hand and watched as Draco reluctantly entered the dorm.

Entering with Luna still on his arm, Harry couldn't help but smile as he saw the looks of the first years. The dorm closed behind him as soon as he stepped past the threshold, as he knew it would. Inside was the same dorm that he saw in second year, only this time it seemed so much more comforting then it had at twelve. Perhaps he had needed time to really appreciate his Slytherin side, after all he was a different person at eleven. The first years were looking around with awe in their expression, they hadn't been trained yet by the older years to keep their emotions.

It was sad that children so young would soon be told how not to show emotion at least outside of the dorm. Here they could be themselves, although most students didn't in fear of their housemates thinking less of them. Outside they would need to be one unit, something that Harry admitted at least to himself over the years more houses needed to become. Although they were all told that your house would be your family both Harry and Luna were perfect examples of flaws in that system while no single Slytherin was ever seen completely rejected by their house.

Harry noticed that Draco didn't yet show the first years where their dorms would be, instead he seemed to be waiting for something. His unasked question was answered when Harry could feel the magic of someone opening the dorm entrance again, turning slightly he saw that it was Professor Snape and couldn't hold back a smirk. It would make sense that as the Slytherin-house Head that he would speak with his students and Harry couldn't help but be excited as to what the man would say. He didn't have to wait long as Snape went to the front of the students before he began to speak.

"Welcome first years, as you have been selected to become a part of the most powerful house at Hogwarts. While I am sure some of you are worried about the house that the hat chose for you, please be rest assured that this is the only house that can claim that no harm has ever befallen a student from their house-mates. This is the only house in Hogwarts that offers a unity, while you are outside of these dorms know that you will be supported by those with whom you share this house.

Being in Slytherin does come with its own faults although not of our own. The other houses mock us, they belittle us but that is not because of yourself. It is because Slytherin has a reputation of being a house for those using the dark arts. They mock us because they fear us and what we may become. This does not mean that you will be forced to perform the dark arts, and it does not mean that everyone here does. While known dark families tend to come to Slytherin there are light families as well."

At this point he looked directly at Harry.

"We do this year have a few surprises, it seems as though we have a celebrity joining our house this year. I suspect that the Gryfindors will not be happy with Mister Potters change in house and as such we will be the target. For the first years I request that you do not leave the house in a group any less then four, for older years please use your self-preservation instincts and do not taunt the Gryfindors this year."

"They will not harm the other slytherins, I know what their minds think. Their target will not be the first years, they will be the older years. Eventually after about a month they will then turn to the others in the house thinking that I have been cursed into thinking that Slytherin is my house. They will go to Dumbledore and demand that he talk to me, to cure me of whatever curse someone put upon me. Chances are they they will see Draco Malfoy as the culprit, being that the 'golden trio' have always run into him and fought through the years."

Snape looked furious that he had been interrupted however Harry didn't stop for long.

"Your theory has merit however... as I don't know any of the first years, and have no way to know them. So I would like with your permission of course to place a monitoring charm on those in this room. It will alert me if someone is in danger and direct me to them, depending on the danger I would be able to apparate to the person in question."

Shock seemed to be the expression on most faces, and although some of the younger years seemed hesitant one by one they started to nod their heads. It was the older years, the ones that Harry knew had been chosen by the Dark Lord that did not agree. With some instruction Harry soon had all of those from first to fifth year and most of the sixth years in front of him. Turning to Luna Harry asked her to stay beside Draco while he cast the spell, this caused Draco to raise his eyebrow but he didn't say anything as the girl come and stood beside him.

"Now I want you all to please stand still while I cast, I'm going to be using a lot of magic and I don't want to mess up, okay?"

As everyone stood still Harry closed his eyes and started to mutter although nobody cold make out what he was saying. After a few moments he opened his eyes and most gasped, his emerald eyes were glowing before a wave of power passed through those in front of him. In only a moment it was done and everyone in front of him could feel a small bit of warmth in their chest, confused one of the sixth years asked what it was. Holding out his arm he let Luna come back to him and hold onto his arm.

"That would be me, it is a sense of protection. Some families use a spell very similar to help protect their children when they can't see them. It normally fades away as it was never meant to withstand too long, but I modified it slightly. So long as you wish I will protect you, right now it is designed to end after you graduate, it will always be watching you even outside of the castle so you are not grounded to it."

Draco took control after that, Snape watched however from the background as Draco ushered all of the sixth and under years to their dorms for the night. When they were all in their dorms, Harry sighed and moved to a couch in the sitting area, sitting down he brought a hand to hold his head while the other played with Luna's hair. For some reason he knew not to try to understand he felt so comfortable with her, but there was something there, something that he couldn't understand. He wanted to protect her, which was normal for him but he didn't mind that she never seemed to let go of him. Normally he hated people holding him, but with her he didn't mind, in fact he enjoyed it.

Turning his gaze up to Snape while he kept himself relaxed against the couch he couldn't help but compare the man. The first time that he saw him he saw nothing more then a bitter man, and although he was much younger then Dumbledore he seemed so much older. The man hated him, still did for things that he could never control and for things that were done that he could never take back. Still through the past few years Harry felt as thought he was starting to understand the man, and although he didn't really know him he began to like him. Looking back he was sharp, and his tongue could cut steal but what he said was funny when you were dark enough inside to understand and appreciate it.

"You might as well ask your questions, although please understand that I may not be answering all of them."

"What happened to you Potter? You're different from last year... darker."

Harry had to close his eyes to get himself together in order to answer Draco's question. Spreading his magic he created an invisible bubble around them to block out their voices so that only they would hear his story.

"I suppose I should actually start before Hogwarts, and during the summers before this year. After my parents died and Sirius was taken to Azkaban without a trail, I may add I was given to my mothers' muggle sister and her husband. Now don't misunderstand what I am about to say, but they were the worst kind of muggles imaginable. They already had a child, a baby boy that they loved as if he was Merlin to them, they didn't need someone else in their lives. Also my aunt hated my mother, as you well know professor she hated her for having magic and doing everything that she couldn't.

It seemed as though her husband hated everything not normal as well, and what could be anymore freakish then someone who could do magic. I know that most of you were told by our darling headmaster that I was spoilt, that the muggles that I was given to worshipped the ground that I walked on. Instead I was nothing more then a house elf and a beating bag for my relatives. They hated me since I was dropped off to them, and once more the headmaster knew that I would be treated like a slave in my own home, he counted on it."

Hearing a snort from his new Head of House Harry stopped to glare at him. Standing up from his comfortable position he continued to glare at Snape while he threw off his robes and in front of the entire seventh year slytherins pulled off his shirt as well. The first thing that everyone noticed was his form, whatever he was doing over the summer gave him more muscles then quidditch ever could. The second thing was the scars, they ran everywhere over his torso and his abdomen.

Snape was the most effected by the scars along the body before him, though his time at the side of the Dark Lord he had seen meany tortures. During his time making his way through the ranks he had even been the cause of the torture of others especially muggles. Now he didn't have to as much, he was much too valuable as the youngest potions master and one of the best in the world. There were some things that no matter how hard you tried you couldn't get them out of your mind, and he could tell from the way they looked what had caused most of them.

It was his torso that had the most damage done, it seemed as though the sick bastards wanted him to watch as they harmed him. The scars ran from his neck down to his waistline some were larger then others when he flexed slightly while me moved there was a section on his right side that caught his eye. Coming closer to the young man, Snape didn't bother to say anything before he placed his hand on the patch of scared skin. Harry winced slightly as he was touched but he didn't pull away as the skin was fanned out. There was the word FREAK carved into the skin.

"They did this to you? How old? Based on the stage of healing it has to be at least a couple years old..."

Pulling away completely, Harry pulled his shirt back on although he was slightly surprised as Luna got up and put his cloak on for him. Shrugging on his cloak he then took his former spot on the couch and found comfort when Luna snuggled into him. He didn't answer the professor for a few moments, when he did his voice was cold and void of emotion.

"I got that scar the summer after fourth year. I was having horrible nightmares of Cedric's death and I guess I was screaming in my sleep. I must have woken Vernon because he decided that I needed a reminder of what I was. It was nothing new to me, and to be honest at that time I thought that perhaps I deserved it, I mean it was my fault that Cedric died maybe some pain would be my penitence."

"That wasn't your fault!"

Looking to Draco, Harry smiled slightly at the other boy which the others noticed as the most emotion besides the glare that was directed to Snape that he displayed since the young ones went to bed.

"I know that now, but then I thought that it was my fault and I couldn't deal well with it. I thought that because I told him that we should take the sup together that cause me the reason for his death. I suppose in a way that it was my fault, but there was no way that a fourteen year old boy would ever expect to be transported to take a part in a dark ritual. But at that point it didn't matter I thought myself responsible for his death and with the lack of mail from my so called friends I didn't have anyone else to tell me otherwise."

Holding up his hand to stop Draco from saying anything he continued with his story.

"Back to why I changed, over the summer something happened that I wasn't really expecting and it broke me in a way I wasn't prepared for. My uncle decided that I needed to earn my keep, I believe he called it. He took what wasn't his and left me there broken and bloody when I decided that it was enough, I had enough and there was no way that I would stay in that house no matter what wards were there to keep me safe. They kept the Death Eaters out but they could do nothing about the monsters inside of the house."

The rest of the room was silent although Harry had to turn away from the horrified and pity glances that were thrown his way. Luna simply made herself closer to hm which he didn't know was possible, placing his arm around her shoulders he held her against his chest and breathed into her hair. At one point they would have to talk about this connection that they seemed to share as he was positive that this was not normal.

"I grew up in the muggle world so it was easy for me to disappear there, and it was easy enough to get money from Gringotts at least until everyone noticed that I was gone. I didn't dare enter Diagon Alley when I knew that it wouldn't take long for a search party if not for The Ministry then from The Order. There was some things that I needed to change about myself though and to do that I started by changing my wardrobe, which lead me to the man that let me see everything beyond this school and the friends I was allowed to have."

"He showed me how to survive in this war and what the others in The Order were trying to protect me from. I'm sure that I learnt more this summer then I did in my six years of magical education. Most of what I learnt was muggle, but once he noticed how much magic I really had we branched out. I've done things that would make Voldemort proud and now I need to finish this war."

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

The sarcasm was evident in his voice, but Harry didn't seem to notice instead he merely smirked.

"By embracing my inner Slytherin, the one part of me that I tried to suppress since I first came to this world... but the one part of me that kept me alive outside of it."

"But who was this man that seemed to take control of you?"

Harry opened his mouth to answer the question but before he could he could feel the magic change slightly. A full smile broke his face when he could sense the new presence in the room, turning his head he caught sight of the person that changed his life and showed him all that he was missing.

"That would be me, although I can't take full credit for it, after all if the light hadn't betrayed him then I wouldn't be able to touch him."

Standing beside Harry the man placed his hand on Harry's shoulder and smirked at Snape, showing a sharp fang from the corner of his mouth.

"My name is Eric Tenshia, and I will be your new Defence Against the Dark A rts professor."

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter but I do own Eric so he's mine! *evil laugh***

**A/N:**** Well this is chapter 5! I hope you all enjoy it, and thanks for reading this far!**

**With love,**

**Mari-chan **

***~*~ This has been beta'd by the lovely dc05!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six **

Nobody said a word for a few moments when Eric showed up, instead the students just looked at him while Snape looked at the fang that he could see peeking out. Harry however seemed to relax as soon as he could feel the presence of the older man, he leaded back against the couch that he had been sitting on and Luna seemed to just sink against him while he made himself more comfortable. Eric didn't seem to mind instead he looked around the room and kept his hand on his humans shoulder. It had been a couple days since they had last seen each other and he wanted to make sure that the other man was okay. Catching the way that the potions professor was looking at him however he made it a point to stick out his fang bit more.

"Harry and I met by chance alone, but I wasn't about to waste the time instead I took a liking to the kid and brought him back home with me. You see in the muggle world I am a leader of a few profitable groups, as was my father before me, and his before him. My lifestyle is a bit... dangerous and it was the perfect way to train the little wisp of a boy into the young man before you."

Harry turned to slightly glare at the man, but there was no real anger behind it. When he didn't get any response back, Harry instead turned to Luna and started to run his hand back through her hair which made her sigh. Chuckling slightly Harry continued while he whispered to the young woman on his side.

"You look like a pet being loved by their master."

Turning her head up, Luna merely smiled in her own dreamy way when she answered a question that he didn't know he even asked.

"Aren't I? I am your loyal pet, and you my caring master. I had thought that the Heliopaths would have told you."

Raising his eyebrow Harry looked at his friend and though back to the last time that the Heliopaths were mentioned.

"But I thought that the Heliopaths belonged to the Minister? You said that he had an army of them."

Harry could tell that he had said the wrong thing when he saw the slight anger in Luna's eyes and when she huffed and blew a lock of hair off of her face.

"They use to serve the Minister but now they changed to serve you! You really need to take better care of your servants, what if they don't like being ignored and leave?"

Bringing a hand to Lunas back, Harry rubbed it lightly and brought her once again against his chest as she had moved when she spoke. Promising to take better care of his servants he winced slightly as she placed her elbow on his ribs and refused to move it. Sighing he glared at Eric when he started to chuckle which shut him up for a moment.

"As amusing as this is, this does no explain your choices for this year Mister Potter. I see no reason for you to change to Slytherin or for you to be so changed."

It wasn't Harry but Eric that answered his question, this time his hand was moving lightly against Harry. You had to look close to realize that his fingers were moving against the other mans skin. Harry however noticed right away what Eric was doing but he didn't have the mind to stop him. Instead he merely moved his head to rest against Lunas exposing more of his neck to the man. Glancing out of the side of his eye he noticed that Eric seemed a bit more tense since he moved and he couldn't hold back a smirk.

"You will find out in due time I am sure... but it is almost time for the staff meeting. I assure you that you will not want to miss this one."

Harry felt a sense of loss when the other pulled his hand away that was lightly caressing his neck, and the magic that it carried was no longer touching his skin. Lifting his head, Harry looked to Eric who was looking at him with a silent promise for later. No longer caring how the other slytherins found out, Harry reached up after leaning away from Luna and grabbed the man by his shirt. Pulling him down he growled slightly in the back of his throat and crashed his lips against the other mans. He swore he heard one of the girls squeal but that didn't stop him from moving his lips against his professors. That thought aroused him in a way he wasn't expecting.

Lifting himself up so that he was kneeling so that it wouldn't be so hard for Eric to bend to his level he held the mans head against his own. Eric was in no way idle while they kissed, in fact he eventually took dominance of the kiss, slipping his tongue into the other mans mouth and mapping out the plains of his teeth. Seeing the opportunity Harry sucked lightly on the tongue that was exploring his mouth, causing Eric to let loose a growl that could not come from a human. Sensing that Eric was close to losing himself and not wanting to be fucked in the middle of the Slytherin common room Harry like always was the one to break the kiss. Keeping his forehead pressed against Eric's Harry panted while he tried to get his hormones under control so that he wouldn't bring the older man to his bed or continue right then.

They were broken apart by surprisingly Eric who pulled away from Harry and turned to Snape, knowing that although he couldn't see his eyes that they would have a slight glow to them. Turning to leave he looked over his shoulder and winked at Harry before he called to Snape.

"You know that the meeting will be starting in five minutes, do you not."

Before Snape could say anything Eric was out of the room and on his way they assumed to the meeting. Harry didn't say anything as Snape walked by, instead he waited until the other man left the room before he even turned to sit back down on the couch. Draco was the first one to speak with him, his eyes still wide.

"Do you realize that you just broke about fifty school rules? Making out with your professor isn't something that is really tolerated in the wizarding world."

Shrugging his shoulders, Harry moved so that Luna was once again leaning against him and he was petting her hair. His cheeks which were previously tinged with red were back to normal although he had to rearrange his robes slightly to hide his erection that the kiss had given him.

"As far as I am concerned Eric will never be my professor. He may have taught me loads this summer but I doubt that he will teach me anything this year in class... but you will know more on that I suppose after our first class. Now there is something that I wish to talk about with you all."

Looking from one person to the next Harry had to hold back a smile at the slightly glazed look that the girls had as well as Blase. Winking at the other boy, Harry watched as his glazed look turned into a confidant smirk which Harry laughed at for a moment.

"This year there will be a slight change to the dorm situation. I wont be there."

"And where will the great Harry Potter be sleeping then if not in the Slytherin dorms? Are you afraid that we might harm you in the night, or are you just too good to sleep with the rest of us?"

Shaking his head, Harry was able to pick up the slight tone in disappointment in the others voice.

"It has nothing to do with you, or the dorms themselves but that I probably wont be sleeping there most nights anyways and I keep long hours. It would only be a bother and would ruin your sleep, besides I like my privacy and sharing a room with a bunch of guys isn't a way to do that. Besides, my request was to make sure that Luna is safe when I can't be in the Slytherin rooms. I am not naive enough to think that people wont want to harm her to get to me. I will also be busy some times and will not be able to protect her during that time, I would like to trust you all to help me and her when I can not do it myself."

Standing up after a few moments he turned to only face Draco and spoke softly.

"Will you help me in protecting her? Or was that whole speech about slytherins protecting their own nothing but words?"

"We protect our own!"

"And as of tonight she now is a Slytherin, one of your own even if she was a Ravenclaw before it doesn't matter anymore. She is going to be treated as any other Slytherin and probably hated by most of the houses because of her connection to me and her change in house. It is our choices that make us who we are, so tell me Draco what will yours be?"

The room was silent for a moment, waiting for Draco to speak. Even those outside of Slytherin knew that he was the Slytherin prince, the one that chose for the house as a whole. When he decided something he was deciding not for himself but for those inside his house. Harry and Draco looked at each other for a while before finally Draco sighed and held out his hand to the young man in front of him.

"I'll protect her, as much as it pains me to say it you're right. Luna is now one of us, and if you can't be her shadow then I will make sure she has one."

Unlike all those years ago in front of Hogwarts Harry easily took Draco's hand and shook on it. As soon as they let go, Harry walked over to Luna who didn't move from the couch and cupped her face to look at him, placing a kiss on her forehead he let his magic wash over her. It was a spell like the one he cast on the younger years only this time it was stronger, he would not only know when she was in danger but even if she felt so much as uncomfortable. Pulling back he smiled at her.

"Now, it is important that you let the others protect you and please do not find yourself alone, or alone with someone from another house at any given time. I probably wont see you until class tomorrow."

Just as he was about to leave the room, Draco called out to him.

"You didn't answer my question. Where will you be sleeping if not in the dorm?"

Smirking Harry answered before he left the room. His answer shocking most in the room, except Luna who didn't seem phased by everything that was happening around her.

"Tonight I'm sure that I will be spending my night with Eric, although I doubt I will get much sleep. But besides his rooms I will be sleeping in a room only a few have ever seen... Salazar Slytherin's personal sleeping chambers in the Chamber of Secrets."

He didn't bother to turn around to see the looks on their faces, instead he made his way to Eric's rooms, he did after all need the other man to help solve his earlier problem.

**Words 1985 **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter, although I do own Eric and love him soo much!**

**A/N:**** Hey guys! Well here is chapter six and I'm so happy with this newer version of this story! Now I would like to point this out because last time it was a real issue, Eric and Harry are not the final pairing of this story. As much as I love Eric, it would be hypercritical of me to say I normally hate it when an OC is paired with the main character, so I repeat Harry and Eric are NOT the end pairing. They will however be doing the nasty and having fun with each other until the real main pairing comes into play. **

**With love,**

**Mari-chan**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Severus was cautious as he walked behind the other professor just slightly to the staff room. It was on the same floor as the Defence Against the Dark Arts room, which was a bit away from his dungeons. What surprised him was that it seemed as though this professor didn't need any help in getting to the room, and as he didn't seem the professor over the summer that concerned him. Normally a new professor would spend a week before the school opened going through the castle to see where everything was, or as much as one could in a week but Severus knew that was not the case with this professor.

Like most summers Severus had spent a great deal of time in the old castle that he thought of as his home. Enough that he mostly considered himself living there during the summer holidays, more so then his own house that was given to him when his father passed. He would have noticed if there was a new face around the castle, or like years previous, Albus would have requested him to lead the new professor around until they felt they knew enough not to get lost while going about their daily routine. That had not been the case this year, and as he didn't remember teaching any Tenshia it didn't make sense that the other man knew his way so well around the castle.

Still Severus didn't say anything, it was a well know fact that the walls had ears in thee castle. What was not as well known was the fact that they reported to the headmaster portraits who then gave all important information to the current headmaster. It was a great way for the headmaster in charge of the school to know the comings and goings of their school without having to stop their work. Keeping silent, Severus kept the new professor in sight even after they made it into the staff room, just on time like Severus always was. Taking his normal seat beside he headmaster on the other side of him opposed to Minerva he wasn't as surprised as he would like to be as the new professor sat down beside him.

As always Albus was the one to start the meeting, which Severus knew would hold no new news, at least nothing that didn't happen every year. As per usual, he started by asking about any problem students and the other professors would mention a first year or sometimes a second year that they thought would be having a hard time away from their family. Like always the other professors would make notes to keep an eye on those children, except for Severus. And like every year when it came his time to mention names he would deny that any of the Slytherin children were having any problems. It was a lie of course, every year there was at least one child that would have trouble but their comfort would come from their own house not from the professors themselves.

Then like every year Albus would twinkle his eyes and act like he understood... but Severus knew for a fact that Albus was a Gryffindor and that they would never understand. Severus would not betray his students by revealing which ones where having a hard time being away from home, or the fact that they got into the house of snakes. Instead he listened as they passed over him and spoke about their lesson plans which was something that the newest professor always spoke of, trying to win over the other professors by what they wished to bring to the table.

This year Severus and a a few other professors including the Gryffindor Head of House noticed that the newest professor didn't seem to want to take part of the conversation. Instead Tenshia seemed even bored with the other professors going on and on about what they would be teaching differently this year. When it came time for Severus to speak he merely gave his custom response, that he would be trying a few new potions although he would not reveal which and that he hoped that the students were complete blithering dunderheads like last year.

While normally that got a few negative looks or comments instead this year the newest professor actually chuckled. This seemed to be the opening that Albus was waiting for as he finally asked what lessons they could be expecting from the Defence Against the Dark Arts class. For a few moments Severus thought that perhaps Professor Tenshia wouldn't answer the question, as he didn't respond for a while which caused the air to become somewhere awkward and uncomfortable.

"This year I plan on mucking up the mess that was left by your previous Professors of Defence. I have been in contact with one of your students and the way that others have been teaching has been appalling. The student in question is in his final year this year and told me of his previous classes... and how if he didn't know me then he would be expecting to learn nothing this year which he suspects is the attitude for most of his year."

Although Severus knew who the student was he didn't give it away instead he waited for Albus to ask. When he didn't at first Tenshia kept going.

"First year they learnt nothing except that garlic can ward off vampires... which isn't even true. Second year they learnt how to make a fool of yourself, but to do so with an award winning smile. Third year the student explained was the first year that they actually learnt anything, although that stopped once the werewolf had to leave. Fourth year apparently they witnessed the unforgivables in class, which is not something I would teach a fourth year. Fifth they learnt how easily it is to have power change over, and how The Ministry doesn't care about their future. They learnt how to keep their head down and how even their Head of House will not help them against illegal acts and torture."

Most of the professors gasped but Tenshia merely glared at Minerva who seemed to look down ashamed. Severus knew that there was a story there and he hoped that he could get it, if not from his college of many years but from his new one that didn't seem to mind throwing punches.

"Sixth year he informed me was taught by you Professor Snape. And the student would like to say thank you for helping him to learn even if you seemed to hate it worse then teaching potions. Apparently they did learn last year and a part of him he admitted to me was sad that they would not be learning Defence Against the Dark Arts again from you."

Severus found himself at a loss for words and could merely nod his head at the other man. He knew that he was good at his job, it was why Albus put up with so much from him. He may never coddle any children but they learnt very quickly that they would have to be sharp in his classroom and that there was no room for ignorance.

"So this year I will be teaching the children how to actually defend against all those that wish to harm them. I've decided of course to test each year and their knowledge to see what I have to work with, but I believe some selectively chosen students were able to teach themselves in fifth year so they shouldn't be too behind. It was those that were left out of that group that worry me. Which is why at the end of the summer I made a shall we say request to be put through the board of governors."

Seeing the surprise and hesitation in Albus, Severus watched as Tenshia brought a scroll out of his cloak. It had the official seal of the education governors. Passing it over to Albus they all watched as the headmaster opened the scroll and seemed to pale slightly.

"What does it say Albus?"

The question was directed obviously at the headmaster but it wasn't him that answered but the newest professor.

"It is the acceptance of my request. After giving memories and the scars on the back of his hand as evidence of the incompetence of the previous professors I request to have an aid. They would teach the ones below their level that needed a bit more help so that I could teach those that were up to par or close to it. This way all the students will get the attention that they need, and the student in question would not have to repeat lessons he already took. So during the summer the student took their NEWTS as well as their Masters in Defence and got flying colours in both with record breaking results."

"That's not possible no seventh year has ever gotten their Masters... in fact our own Professor Snape is the youngest at 18 to get their Masters in potions."

Turning to the woman beside Albus, Tenshia smirked showing his right fang as he did so.

"Like I said, record breaking. They will also be taking their NEWTS soon for you class as well. I doubt that they will wish to take their Masters in any more subjects but that is up to them."

"How do you know this student?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Tenshia leaned back against the chair he was sitting in.

"He's my lover."

The moment that the word lover left his mouth he found himself in a room full of furious professors. Still during it all neither Severus no Albus said anything.

"I would like to mention that he was not my student when he became my lover and due to him not being my student is still legally able to continue being my lover. There is nothing saying that he can't be my willing lover here at the school now that I am not his professor."

Seeing that his words didn't calm anyone, Tenshia stood up. He wasn't going to stay with a bunch of squealing children. Just as he was about to leave, Minerva asked another question which Tenshia didn't bother to answer. Instead he listened while Albus answered the question with what seemed to be a touch of dear in his voice.

"Harry Potter... the student in question is Harry Potter."

**Words 1755**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter... but I do own the character Eric Tenshia... yay!**

**A/N;**** Hello everyone! To everyone from the USA I hope you had a happy Thanksgiving. To those of you who aren't I hope you has a happy weekend! To everyone who had to work the weekend I hope you got a raise! Now I would like to take a serious moment and talk to you all about something... I am hooked on a show called The Voice... and a contestant on that show named Trevin Hunte... do you see where I am going with this?**

**As much as I love receiving reviews (it does brighten my day) I ask each and every one of you to help out Trevin. He only just got into the next round and I want to see him win this! Please help Trevin, he is just starting to find himself and learning how he touches people with his voice alone. Please?**

**With love,**

**Mari-chan**

**p.s. The Voice is on Monday night for voting. **


	8. Chapter 8

**THIS CHPATER WILL CONTAIN MATURE SUBJECT CONTENT INCLUDING HOMOSEXUAL ACTS WHICH WILL BE WRITEN OUT IN FULL DETAIL**

**AKA SMUT... IF YOU DO NOT FEEL COMFORTABLE WITH THIS OR ARE NOT OF APPOPRIATE AGE PLEASE LEAVE... THIS REALLY HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE PLOT, JUST SOME FUN WHILE LISTENING TO TREVIN HUNTE LISTEN TO SCREAM BY USHER ON MY IPOD.**

**Chapter Eight**

Harry couldn't help but chuckle at what he imagined the expressions would be on the slytherins when they realized where he would be staying this year. He didn't have any fear of them telling about his relationship with Eric but even if they did he knew there was nothing that they could do. Walking to the Defence classroom he made his way inside, easily pushing aside the ward and going into the classroom. There was little to no chance of anyone simply allowing Eric a nice night inside the classroom, so Harry decided that he would release any stress that the other caused.

Taking what would have been his spot if it had been stuck in Gryffindor he shrugged out of his cloak and placed it behind him on the chair. Conjuring a piece of parchment and a quill he made doodles on the parchment and waited for his lover to come into the room. He didn't feel like it was too long before he could feel Eric's magic enter the room, he didn't let on that the other man was in the room however. Instead he leaned a bit forward and continued to doodle on the parchment.

"Mister Potter what a wonderful surprise to see you here in time for once."

Pretending that he was shocked to see with professor Harry turned around in his chair and widened his eyes. He felt himself shiver at the look that Eric was giving him, like he was a tasty meal just waiting to be eaten. Lowering his gaze to the table Harry tried to act as though he was only the mans student and therefore wasn't expecting the hand that was placed on his shoulder.

"I see that you decided that you had a better use or the parchment then writing lines as I instructed you to do. Tell me, Mister Potter are you so arrogant to believe yourself above even this simple a punishment. But I suppose another one will have to do in it place, less you wish for me to report this disobedience to your precious headmaster."

Holding back the chuckle that wanted to escape he instead looked up at Eric through his eyelashes and whispered timidly.

"Other punishment, sir?"

Eric couldn't help but shutter at the look that Harry was giving him, the boy was truly beautiful now that he got rid of those horrible glasses. Bringing a hand to the young mans chin he lifted his face up and grinned at the expression there.

"Yes, I believe another kind of punishment will be needed to sink into that thick head of yours."

This time Harry couldn't help but lean into the touch, leaning his cheek into the hand holding it. Biting his lip he tried to keep his smile at bay while he answered his professor.

"What kind of punishment, sir?"

Eric trailed a single finger from Harry's cheek down to his lips where he rested them for a moment before moving downward. Slowly he brought the finger down his neck to his shoulder, watching Harry's expression the whole time be stopped only when he encountered the first button on the younger mans shirt. Hooking his finger around the button he pulled slightly, just enough for Harry to lean forward, and whispered in his ear.

"Tell me Mister Potter, what kind of punishment do you think you deserve for passing notes in class today?"

Feeling the hand that was now undoing the top button on his shirt brush against his skin, Harry couldn't help but let go of a soft moan. It had been too long since the last time that he was touched, so long since he felt Eric's skin against his own. Whispering a soft "professor?" he soon found himself sitting in front of Eric who was now sitting on the desk before him. Closing his eyes, Harry whimpered when he felt another button come undone, and another until a hand pressed against his chest and teasingly pinched a nipple before vanishing.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are a very beautiful boy, Harry?"

It always warmed Harry when Eric called him beautiful, or pretty one of his favourites was one the few moments that he called him sex on legs. Harry never did get rid of those pants, but none the less a warm feeling spread from his stomach across his whole body.

"I want you do share a secret with me, Harry and then I will forget about your transgressions in the classroom. Will you do this for me?"

Nodding his head, Harry didn't hold back the gasp as the hand once again found his chest before working on the next button. When the last one was done, Harry sat there, his eyes now open as he waited for his professor to make the next move. Eric however was taking in the sight of him, he wasn't perfect both Eric and Harry knew that but Eric could never find anything unattractive about the body before him. Each scar told a story of survival, of a hardship that he survived and it made him even more attractive in Eric's eyes. Tracing a few of t the scars with his hands, Eric smirked as Harry closed his eyes and his breath hitched.

"Tell me Mister Potter... how far are you willing to go with this punishment? What are you willing to do to make sure that your dear headmaster knows nothing?"

The softly whispered "Anything." made Eric smile before he grabbed Harry's tie and pull the young man closer to him. Without hesitation he crashed his mouth upon Harry's and couldn't help but moan at the feeling, oh how he loved those lips. After a moment he licked at the younger mans mouth and was rewarded when the other man opened his mouth for him. Eric wasted no time in dominating the kiss, his tongue stroking and licking at the other one, making the younger man moan. Realizing that air would be needed, Eric broke the kiss only to allow Harry to breathe before he brought their lips together again.

Bringing Harry's tongue to his own mouth he couldn't help but suck on it. It both made Harry moan and got across what he wanted. With his hand that wasn't holding Harry's head, Eric opened hiss trousers and pulled them down enough to free his cock. Knowing that Harry would be distracted by the kiss he pulled away from the others mouth, causing them both a moment of loss before Eric spoke.

"Now Mister Potter... there is something very important that I want you to do for me."

Taking the young mans hand he placed it on his own cock and hissed at the feeling of the other flesh against his own. Harry widened his eyes and looked at Eric with a question in his eyes. Eric however merely ran a thumb around the others mouth and kissed his lips lightly.

"You see this is the problem you caused me, and I would like you to fix it. Now surely you know where to put that pretty little mouth of yours."

Nodding his head slightly, Harry didn't have to lean far with Eric sitting on the table for him to come face to cock. Grabbing the shaft a bit tighter he tentative stuck out his tongue and experimentally flickered it against the organ. Hearing the hiss from Eric he smiled and ran his tongue firmly against the cock in front of him from his base to the tip. Not minding the taste he gave the manhood another lick, this time just around the head. Moving his hand slowly over the member he brought just the head into his mouth and sucked lightly.

The answering groan that he heard made him try a bit harder and taking a bit more into his mouth he sucked again, harder this time. He didn't have to guess on if he was doing it right as Eric brought a hand to the back of his head an pushed slightly. Pumping his hand, Harry moved his mouth to take in as much as he felt he could before sucking and moving his head back and forth on the member. Every now and then he would lick at the head again, sometimes he would flicker his tongue along the slit at the top which caused Eric to moan. After he got use to the feeling of having a cock in his mouth, Harry moved his hand off and brought more into his mouth.

It seemed that the more he brought into his mouth the harder Eric would breath until he was panting and groaning. Taking a breath Harry tried to fit the whole thing down his throat. He had to fight his gag reflex but the sound that Eric made, made it all worth it. Bringing his own hand to the front of his pants, Harry closed his eyes and moaned while he was deep-throating the professor which caused the hand holding his hair to tighten to a painful level. Pulling up when the hand tugged at him, Harry gave the head another lick while he looked up through his lashes at his professor.

"You've done very well Mister Potter... perhaps there is another activity that we could enjoy that would get rid of both of our problems. If of course you are willing?"

Nodding his head slightly Harry sucked on the head once again before he pulled his head up to look fully at Eric. He could see the lust in the others eyes and it made him shiver.

"I want you to stand up Mister Potter and show me how doing this effected you. The only thing I want you to wear is your shirt but leave your tie on the desk."

Standing up as he was instructed, the first thing that Harry reached for was his tie. Loosening the knot he slowly pulled it from around his neck and placed it on the table beside where Eric was sitting, his hand slowly stroking his cock. Looking hesitant, Harry undid the button for his pants and pulled down the zipper. He opened his pants but looked up at Eric for confirmation before he pulled them down his hips. While he was pulling down his pants he easily toed off his shoes, stepping out of them he pulled his pants down the rest of the way. Bending to pull off his pants and socks he didn't say anything as Eric moved so that he was standing behind him. He was surprised when he felt himself falling forward, only his seeker abilities being what made him push his hands forward to catch himself on the desk.

He couldn't help the protest of "Professor!" escaping as he felt Eric manhandle him so that his chest was against the cold wood. It caused some of his air to be knocked out of him but that was all forgotten as he felt the back of his shirt lifts up and Eric rubbing his ass, stopping in his rubbing every now and then to grab a handful and to give it a soft slap. His hands ran up his back to push the shirt up which made him feel more exposed then if he was completely naked. Hearing the gruff voice behind him, Harry wondered if maybe Eric had finally lost his iron control.

"I want you to grip the other side of the table, Mister Potter... and if you value your secret talent for sucking your professors cock I suggest you do not move them."

Quickly Harry moved his hands to the other side of the table and gripped the edge, not daring to move them. The hands that were running along his back moved to his ass once again before moving down more to the back of his thighs that were sensitive. Whimpering Harry spread his legs a bit more to give Eric more access to his body while keeping in the position he was ordered to stay in.

Feeling a wisp of magic he soon found out what Eric was doing as he felt his cheeks being spread and a lubricated hand running along his crack. When a single figure started to circle around his opening he could only whimper out a "Please Professor" before it sunk into him. It was a strange sensation but one that he craved to have a finger inside of him, although he longed for more, much more to be inside him. What he thought was strange was that the finger didn't seem to have the goal of stretching him, as it wasn't joined by its brother instead soon the whole hand move from his ass which caused him to shout out in protest which was soon silence as he felt something hard against his opening.

It was too small to be the cock that he desired, but it was round at least the part that was pressing against him was. Waiting, Harry felt the item breach into him, it was small about the same size as an egg which caused his eyes to open and him to gasp. Soon it was followed by another and then another, soon enough he had four of the small objects inside of him. Once the last one was in, he could breath again, not noticing when he stopped. He could do nothing bu pant as Eric worked the beads. The moment that one of the beads hit his prostate however Harry couldn't hold back his shout, his whole back arching into the sensation.

"Please Professor... please I need more... please..."

Following his words the beads were one by one removed from him, leaving him with a feeling of being empty. Whimpering at the loss, Harry pressed his ass out more and spread his legs as much as he possibly could while keeping himself standing. The feeling of magic was again in the room before he felt what he knew to be a cock against his hole. Pressing back as much as he could was rewarded by a sharp slap on his right cheek. Stilling he moaned when he felt the head of Eric's dick inside of him, he found recently that he lived for these moments of being filling by the man behind him.

Slowly this time Eric pushed in until he was in to the hilt, holding still once he was for a few moment to let both himself and Harry catch a breath. It didn't matter how many times they did this, Harry was always so tight around him, and always so wiling to accept him. After a few moments he pulled out only slightly before he pushed back in causing a groan from both of them. He continued to move slowly for about five minutes before he realized that they both needed more.

Harry could feel himself become frustrated at the pace that Eric was setting. As much as he needed slow sometimes this was not one of those times, he couldn't help but cry out when Eric seemed to realize this as well and started to thrust harder into him. Gripping the table harder Harry tried to meet him but found that he soon couldn't, it seemed like there was a more fierce side that was pounding into him and Harry was helpless but to moan and pant with his lover. Moving his hips a bit Harry got Eric to pound against his prostate which caused any sounds he was holding back to be let loose, soon enough he was crying out and groaning as he was fucked within an inch of his life.

The hard wood of the table was rubbing against his swollen cock but it seemed to only add to the pleasure he was feeling. The trusting behind him seemed to become more erratic and Harry knew that Eric wouldn't be able to hold out much longer, which why he wasn't surprised only relieved when Eric bent over him and after a second of licking at his neck bit into it. Screaming Harry couldn't hold back and came in the middle of the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom with the professor balls deep inside of his ass. The feeling of fangs sinking into his neck always set him off, it was so dangerous and erotic at the same time, so thrilling and fucking pleasurable that he couldn't hep himself.

Nothing was better then feeding while having sex with Harry, nothing. Drinking his favourite nectar from the Gods themselves Eric found himself lost in a haze of blood and pleasure. Practically growling he thrust three more times into the willing body below him as hard as he could before he came inside of the tight channel that milked him for all that he was worth. He moved inside of the young man a few more times before he pulled out of him, both with his cock and his fangs which caused the young man to give a light groan. Smiling at the picture the other made, Eric reach over and pulled his hands from the other side of the table so that he could flip him over.

With Harry on his back he could see the full damage, the bruised lips, the red chest from rubbing against the table. He could see the fine sheet of sweat from their activities and the look of satisfaction on his face. His cock had cum on it, and Eric knew that the table would have stains even with magic to remove it, which he didn't plan of removing. There was cum running from his ass where Eric, himself emptied himself and he was sure that Harry would be sore tomorrow, but all that did was make him feel prideful of what he could reduce such a powerful man to.

Leaning forward, Eric kissed Harry softly, far softer then he normally did which Harry seemed to appreciate if the smile afterwards was any indication. When he pulled away fully he waved his hand over the young body on the table and used magic to remove the cum from the floor and from his body so that he wouldn't have to clean it away later. Not bothering to dress the younger man he muttered and the beads that had been placed beside him turned into his tie once again and his clothing was removed from the room. Picking Harry up he carried him to the back of the room where the secret entrance to his room was, leaning down he licked off the last bit of blood from his neck which caused Harry to hiss slightly as he touched the sensitive skin.

Once they were inside the room, Eric made his way to his bedroom and wasted no time in lying down the precious bundle in his arms. Harry didn't say a word the entire time, instead he merely smiled at the man that helped him discover himself. Instead of leaving like he normally did Eric felt the need to stay, so removing his clothing which he didn't bother to during their coupling he slid into the sheets beside his lover. Harry seemed surprised about the change but didn't say anything, he simply pecked his lips and cuddled against the cold body he had come to trust over the summer before drifting off to sleep.

Eric staid up for a while after his lover had slept, not needing sleep like humans did. Still he eventually let his eyes drift shut and his mind wander. The one thought that kept coming to his mind was how much he was going to miss his little lover, after all Eric knew before he took him to his bed that Harry was not made for him. Eventually his little lover would find someone more suited to him, and Eric prayed that day was not as close as he feared... after all he was a beautiful lover.

**Words 3407**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own Eric Tenshia... and damn I wish he was real, the things I would do to him...**

**A/N:**** Hello... well that was interesting I just wrote 3407 words of pure smut. Honestly I'm kinda proud of this chapter, I hope nobody was offended with this chapter... but if you were honestly you were warned at the beginning of the chapter that this was just for fun. Now on to a serious note, Trevin Hunte will be performing on The Voice ... please vote for him, after all it was his singing that brought on... well this!**

**With love,**

**Mari-chan**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

The next morning Harry found himself alone in the bed, not that he expected any differently Eric was after all a very busy man, and it no longer stung like it did the first time. Stretching, he winced at the slight pain as he placed weight on his ass and the scraps along his chest rubbed against the sheets. Laying there in bed for a few moments he spoke a quiet "tempus" and was surprised that he slept in until six o'clock. Normally he was up no latter than five, sometimes after a particularly exhausting day he would sleep in until five-thirty but never after that. Shrugging his shoulders he threw the blankets off of himself and stepped on the cold floor which instantly woke him up before he stood up and walked naked through the doorway into the bathroom.

Looking at the en-suit bathroom that each of the professors were given Harry sighed as he saw the large tub. Merlin he loved magic there was no other way that he could think of that the professors could be granted such luxuriates. Turning the taps until the hot water along with the healing potion that Eric must have set aside was running into the tub, Harry looked around until he found his favourite scented shampoo and body-wash and placed them beside the tub. Seeing that the tub was mostly full he turned off the water and slipped inside, the hot water doing wonders to relax him. He let himself soak for a good ten minutes before he moved to wash himself, taking his time while doing so.

This was one of the few things that he enjoyed doing, something that he could never do unless at Hogwarts. It was kind of funny the things that he truly appreciate that most children his own age took for granted, things as simple as allowing himself to relax while taking a bath. At the Dursley's he was never allowed to use the tub, only the hose outside no matter how cold it was and only when he started to smell bad enough that his aunt couldn't handle it. Besides that he wasn't allowed to be clean, the only time he could touch the hot water was when he did the dishes. Rubbing the soapy cloth against his skin he washed himself from head to toe, breathing deeply when he washed his hair, after all he loved the scent of his shampoo.

Once he was done he gave himself another five minutes of lazing about in the water before he reluctantly got out of the tub and patted himself dry with one of the towels. Walking again naked out of the bathroom he went to the bedroom and looked to the side-table and looked at the clothes that Eric would have set aside for him the night before. His own would be taken by the house-elves to be cleaned, laughing at the fact that Eric didn't place any underwear he slipped on the black slacks and the emerald silk shirt. It was Eric's favourite colour to see him in and now that he was in Slytherin it was appropriate for him to wear more often in support of his new house.

Along with the shirt he pulled out a tie from the pile, it wasn't the normal school issued ties that the magic of Hogwarts prepared for a student once their house was selected. No this tie he noticed was made of the same fine silk as his shirt and was slightly different in the pattern then the other Slytherin ties. The stripes although the normal silver and green had a black fully detailed what basilisk stitched into the front of the tie. Its golden eyes were the same shade of gold as the Gryffindor ties he use to wear every day, along its scales which were mostly a dark brown almost black there was the bright Gryffindor red plumage on the top of its head.

Tracing the great snake with his finger, Harry couldn't help but once again feel bad for the life that he took. He didn't think he would ever get over killing the sixty foot basilisk in his second year, even if he had no other choice at the time. That great king of snakes had only been doing what it was told to, protecting its home and its master from their imagined threats. Flipping up his collar he put on the tie before he straitened his shirt back out and shrunk the bottom a bit so that he didn't have to tuck in his shirt. Running his hand through his hair he cast a charm to cause his fingers to feel extremely warm which served to dry his hair while he tried to tame it. Going back to the bathroom he cast the same charm on a brush while he started to brush it out while looking in the mirror to try and see if there was anything else he needed to fix.

Decided that he looked about as good as he was going to get he strapped on his belt which had concealed with it a few muggle things. The back of his belt hid his muggle weapons including a 9mm and a dagger that he had gotten from Sirius. He had another gun strapped onto his leg in case he lost the first one in a fight and his wand holster was strapped to the inside of his wrist although he didn't need it in a magical area. Turning to the mirror he placed his left hand to his left side and could feel the ring of shrunken potions that was held there, all of which he knew without having to look. Inside his pocket he kept as well his muggle cell phone which he managed with Eric's help to run only from his magic so it was always charged. They had to work harder to get it to work in magical areas but they managed.

Running a hand through his hair, he could remember a time when he didn't feel the need to arm himself before leaving his home. Turning from the mirror he walked to the entrance to Eric's rooms and grabbed his cloak which he found on the rack just inside the entrance, along with his shoes which he slipped on. Inside his left shoe inside the lining he also managed to fit a small dagger that he never had to use but wouldn't do without. Opening the door he was relieved to see nobody there waiting for him, after all he made it no secret where he would be spending the night. Closing the door behind himself he threw up his own privacy and protective wards that would be tied to his magic, and by default Eric's as well.

As he made his way out of the classroom and into the Great Hall he was surprised at how few people were up this late into the morning. He suppose that most would consider it early but he knew that he was in for a long morning, after all he wouldn't let his new house be punished after they swore, well Draco swore to protect his Luna. Making his way inside the Great Hall he noticed that there were only a few children there, most of which were Ravenclaws and a couple Hufflepuffs. There was nobody from the noble house of Gryffindor but that didn't surprise him, after living in that house for six years he knew that nobody would be even up for another hour at least. He had learnt early on that he would be the only one up before seven in that house so he normally staid in bed or went to the common room to wait for everyone else.

Feeling the gaze of the professors on him, Harry wondered what all Eric told them as he didn't very well ask him last night. Sitting down near the head of the Slytherin table he felt the reminder of the night before and held back a wince, the healing potion in the water had helped but he would be sore for about another hour or two before it took into effect completely. Glancing up at Eric's spot he saw the smirk on the others face and couldn't help but smile in response, taking a cup of coffee from the selection that on the table he cast his spells to reveal any potion or spell. Coming up empty he breathed in the scent of his morning coffee and took a sip. Moaning lightly at the taste he leaned back as much as he could an enjoyed his morning coffee while he waited for the rest of the slytherins to show up.

He didn't miss the look that Eric threw him when he moaned while drinking his coffee, and if he didn't have things to do today he would take up the promise in his expression. Shaking his head lightly he almost choked as Eric then seemed to pout slightly at his refusal to join him to enjoy in each others bodies once again. Looking along the staff table he raised his eyebrow at the worried and disappointed look his former Head of House was giving him. Turning to each member of the staff as they seemed to mostly all be there except for the fake seer. Although he had never been to the Great Hall Harry knew that this couldn't have been normal, but he merely shrugged it off after all there wasn't anything that they could do now that he had placed things in motion.

Once he was finished of his coffee he allowed himself to eat, the coffee helping to settle his stomach enough for him to eat something. Seeing a few slytherins and a couple students from the other houses come in through the doorway he swept his hand and watched as all of the food and the table itself glowed a pale blue. The children who were up were from a younger year and he could feel the monitoring charm still in effect not that he doubted it would be, but it never hurt to check. Grabbing a piece of toast and putting on some jam he munched slowly at what he called breakfast completely ignoring all the other food at the table.

He could practically see the flames that Eric was glaring into his back. They had talked about it numerous times but he still never felt like he had to eat more then what Eric thought a rabbit would. Still he poured himself a glass of orange juice which would help with his blood before he felt the glare ease up a bit, only to be replaced by the sense that Luna was close by. Looking up he soon saw her along with the other seventh years come into the hall and it was only her that didn't stop when they saw him, instead she came and sat beside him. As she was on his left side he placed his arm around her waist and nodded at the food for her to eat. Eventually the other slytherins sat down as well, with Draco sitting on his other side and getting himself a plate of food.

"I've already checked and everything is fine, anything with something suspicious in it would have disappeared once my magic hit it."

It seemed to calm the others down to know that he was looking out for them, although they didn't doubt for a second that if they angered them that the protection would turn. Smiling while he watched Luna eat and enjoy her food he felt more then saw when Eric left his spot at the staff table and purposely walked by the Slytherin table and spoke just as he was passing Harry.

"Be prepared, they know. I guess I told your Headmaster after all, Mister Potter."

Throwing his head back, Harry let loose a laugh which caused the professors and some of the students to look at him strangely, but Luna merely smiled in her knowing way. Chewing her food she placed her hand on Harry's while leading against the man beside her. Perhaps Harry would be willing to share the memories that caused that laugh, it was so good to hear him laugh and she would like to know what caused it. Something told her that maybe there were some things that she wasn't meant to know.

**Words 2082**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter... but boy how I wish I did!**

**A/N:**** Hey guys just thought that since the last chapter didn't have any real plot that I should give those that find smut scenes uncomfortable something to read. Now tonight is the big night for Trevin Hunte, please I am begging you to help him through to the next round of The Voice. If he does get through, I would like to celebrate! So I would appreciate your ideas on what I can do to celebrate and thank you... any ideas?**

**With love,**

**Mari-chan**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Once everyone was done eating, Harry stood along with everyone else and as a group with the seventh years they made their way to leave the Great Hall. When it came time for Harry to split up with Luna as she was in a year behind him, Harry held onto her tighter and continued to walk to his class which was potions. Luna didn't fight him, instead she kept beside him and went along with him while none of the slytherins said anything. Walking into the potions classroom, Harry took his spot at the outside of the table and directed Luna to sit beside him while Draco sat behind him and Pansy beside him. Harry had chosen the table in the middle of the classroom which caused Blaise and Theo to sit in front of him. Taking out his wand, Harry closed his eyes and the few that were in the classroom saw a pale pink wall divide in the middle of the classroom.

"What was that?"

Turning to Blaise, Harry smiled.

"We share this class with the Gryfindors don't we? Chances are that now that I'm in Slytherin they are probably going to try to throw things in my and your potions. Its so that nothing can cross that boundary that isn't humanoid."

Nodding his head, Blaise got out his things along with the others including Harry and Luna who seemed a bit nervous about being in the seventh year potions class. Once everyone both Gryfindors and Slytherins were in the class Harry placed his hand on Luna's leg and squeezed sightly. Whispering enough so that she could hear he tried to calm her down as the Gryfindors started to yell his name, and he could hear his once friends complain about him and Luna both being there.

"Everything is going to be fine, just trust me."

After that she seemed to calm down until they could hear the tell-tale bang of Snape grabbing the attention of the class by his dramatic entrance. Knowing that he would be called on, Harry looked Snape dead in the eye and waited for the conversation that he knew would take place.

"Although I am glad to see you so eager to learn both Mister Potter and Miss Lovegood, neither of you are registered for this class. I am going to have to ask you to leave."

Sensing that Luna was about to stand up, Harry placed his hand on her leg again and turned to her to shake his head slightly before he turned back to Snape. It was going to be tough, he knew considering the hate that Snape felt for his father and carried for him all these years, but he was going to have to learn.

"I apologize Professor however although I did not get the required Outstanding in my report at the end of the year I do belong in this class."

"And what Mister Potter gives you the impression that you are above my strict but required standard for this class?"

Shaking his head once again Harry noticed how like normal nobody else spoke when there was a debate between him and Snape.

"I am not above your standards, however the grade at the end of term last year was not my final grade. In the next couple days you will be receiving a letter from The Ministry that my final score has been changed as I decided during the summer to re-take both my OWLS as well as last years exam. Based on the new exam, and the reports of my work performed last year my mark was changed from my Acceptable to Outstanding."

Silence reined in the classroom while everyone seemed to digest what he was saying, Hermoine was the one that didn't seem to be taking it very well. Looking over Harry could see that her face was turning the same red as her tie. In her eyes neither Harry nor Ron could have ever gotten a high enough work, or were smart enough but he was sure that she figured out that his exam would need to have been an O+ to bring his mark up so high.

"I suppose then congratulations are in order, you would have been the only one in your year to manage an Outstanding Plus in the final exam. Although you may stay, I will after all expect you to know the punishment will be most unpleasant should you be lying to me, Miss Lovegood will have to be going back with her year regardless of her friendship with you."

At this Harry smiled and knew better this time and kept his hand on her leg to keep her seated.

"Actually on this I'm afraid I will have to disagree as well, Professor. You see tonight I will be visiting The Ministry which I am sure you have been informed is well within my rights due to my new... status within the school. My reason for the visit is to have Miss Lovegood tested to have her advance a year, with the recommendation of course of a professor here at the school as well as my personal recommendation."

"And do you expect me to authorize this change? I will not do it no matter whose house you belong."

"I would ask no such thing of you professor... in fact it would be idiotic for me to suggest it. I plan on asking another professor and I doubt _he_ will reject my request. I also doubt that the Minister will reject my idea we have become after all good friends this summer so I ask only that until the paperwork is done that you allow her in the classroom that way when it is passed she isn't behind. I will be requesting this off all of her professors until everything is straitened out, which I believe will take about a week."

It took a few minutes before Snape answered back, but his answer made Harry smile and the rest of the class either gasp or have their mouths hung open.

"I suppose I shall grant this request, Mister Potter. I do not believe your celebrity status will aid you at all in this? Five points to Slytherin for using all of your cunning to obtain your goal."

**Words 1063**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own Eric Tenshia yay!**

**A/N:**** Hey! I just wanted to let everyone know that Trevin made it through to the next round. Please I beg of you please vote for him on Monday! Also because he did make it through I will be writing one-shots at your request! If you have an idea you would like me to write out or just a main pairing just give me a PM or a review and I'll get strait to work... except on Monday cause I ****have to see Trevin bring this thing home!**

**With love,**

**Mari-chan**


	11. Chapter 11

_Something about you_

_Just calls to me_

_Perhaps a vision_

_Or a fantasy_

_All I know is that_

_I need you inside me_

_Bringing us closer_

_Deeper in me_

_Tell me you feel it_

_That you need me too_

_Although I want love_

_I suppose lust will do_

**Chapter Eleven**

After potions Harry knew that he would have to deal with an angry Hermoine Granger. During potions Harry could feel the glare coming his way from the bushy brunet, she was focusing all her attention on him that she couldn't even pass her potion at the end of class. Snape wasted no time in pointing that out which only caused her glare to harden at him even more. Still Harry didn't let on that he knew that the witch was trying to kill him with her eyes, instead he merely brewed a perfect potion and made sure that Luna's was fine as well. Luna herself didn't ask for any help, proving that she could handle the advanced year without any trouble. Harry couldn't be more proud of her in how she was handling him taking control of her schooling, not once did she protest when he announced that she would changing grades she simply let it go.

After passing in their potions the Slytherins left as a unit, Harry with his arm wrapped around Luna and her leaning against him. Draco was on his other side, although they weren't touching while Blaise and Theo walked a bit behind them and Pansy walked beside Draco holding onto his hand. It was a common sight to see Pansy on Draco's arm and only a few knew that she wasn't his girlfriend however it was the safest place for her when outside of the circle of girls. Her friends Millicent, Tracey and Daphne understood and she would be with them after the first week of classes and everyone sees her with Draco. They were only a few feet from outside the dungeons when Hermoine caught up with them, her face still red from when she found out about Harry's change in grades.

"Harry! Harry!"

Harry sighed at the sound of her calling out for him, but he stopped none the less causing the other Slytherins to stop with him. Hermoine wasn't alone of course, she was followed closely by Ron and Seamus who also seemed angry. Watching the three of them, Harry wondered if Seamus was taking his spot in the Golden Trio, he was unable to hold back a smirk at that thought. Perhaps he should shake up the Gryfindors a bit sooner then he planned in taking a couple of them away from the so called light. Originally he had thought of a couple people that he might have been able to bring to his vision, but maybe he would have to start a bit earlier than intended. Raising an eyebrow he looked to Hermoine, not knowing what they would try to pull he squeezed Luna's waist before he let go and took a step forward so that both Luna and Draco were behind him.

"Yes, Granger what can I do for you and your friends?"

Maybe it was his tone, or the use of her last name for a quick glance told him that no matter what he did now nothing could save him in Ron's eyes. Hermoine gasped, but he knew it was due to the use of her last name more then anything else. Still her stubborn streak kicked in and she looked at him in that superior tone that she always used to use on Ron and him about their schoolwork when she believed them to be acting childish and stupid.

"I called out because I want to know how you cheated to get your grade. There is no way that you could have gotten an O Plus in your exam, Harry you have to go back and tell them that you cheated its wrong!"

Chuckling could be heard through the corridor that the students were standing in, but it wasn't a sound that any of them had heard before. Draco who had spent some time around Voldemort shivered as it sounded slightly like the Dark Lord, cold and dark. Seeing that sound being produced from the one saviour of the light made him realize how far Harry had fallen from the pedestal he had been placed on.

"Oh Granger, how your arrogance amuses me. I have no need to cheat, I assure you that potions did eventually come to me and now that I understood all that Snape refused to teach me based on my father it is fairly easy. After studying this summer I decided to take all of my OWLS again, along with a few NEWTS. All that I took I managed to pass with flying colours, some even the highest in history."

For a moment Hermoine didn't have anything to say, but she didn't seem to have enough sense to leave it at that, which is something that didn't surprise Harry in the least.

"That's impossible! Just because you are in Slytherin now doesn't mean that you can go about lying especially about your education, Harry! I'm sure that if you go to The Ministry now and explain that you.."

She didn't get to finish that sentence as Harry it seemed had enough.

"I did not cheat, Granger. In fact it makes perfect sense but it has to do with something called family magic, something that you could never have being what you are. Now you are going to move out of my way so that we can go to our next class Transfiguration, one of the classes that I did re-take however my NEWT for it isn't due until the holidays."

Seeing that she wasn't about to move, Harry held out his hand in a sweeping motion. His eyes glowed slightly before there was a gust of magic that caused Hermoine and the other Gryfindors to move out of the middle of the corridor and to either side which with Harry in the lead the other Slytherins walked down. Before they made it all the way, Harry stopped once again and turned back to look Hermoine in the eye as he spoke.

"And by the way Granger, my first name is only to be used by those close to me... you no longer fit into that category. I do not want you to address me by Harry anymore, instead my last name will do for now."

With that Harry along with the other Slytherins made their way to the next class, the whole confrontation took up most of the time that they had to make it to their class. Harry was able to guide them through with some secret passages that his father before him had managed to find and that he never shared with Ron or Hermoine. They sat down just before the bell rang in the same order as before and once again Harry had to explain about Luna being there, Professor McGonagall was a bit hesitant but eventually realized that a week wouldn't hurt any. It didn't hurt that Harry was once one of hers and she always had a soft spot for him. It was mid-way through her starting speech when Hermoine, Ron and Seamus came into the classroom which caused the first detentions of the year.

Half of the class they were talking about the theory behind the spell that they would be working on the next class. The spell was in, in Harry's opinion simple and only a sample of what he assumed they would be learning this year, or he hoped so. Although he didn't want to insult his professor, he was bored out of his skull his training during the summer covered a lot of topics and he was currently working on his Transfiguration at the same level as a master. Professor McGonagall having taught for a great many years knew when to spot someone who wasn't paying attention and called on him.

"Mister Potter would you care to tell me my last sentence?"

Looking up from where he had been starring off into space, Harry looked at his professor and smiled slightly.

"I'm sorry, Professor I guess I drifted off while you were explaining the theory. You see, I took many of my classes over again and dedicated a lot of time to study over the summer... so I already understand the theory behind the spell. I would be happy to prove it, if you like Professor."

Seeing her nod, Harry stood up and pointed his wand at the small bird that was sitting in its cage. Without saying the spell a shot of blue light shot out to the animal and as soon as it touched the bird it was turned from a pigeon to a white dove. Looking to the professor Harry then turned the bird back to its original form before changing it again this time to a phoenix and back again. Taking his spot again, Harry nodded to Professor McGonagall and waited for her to say something to him.

"Well done Mister Potter, tell me who is it that taught you while you were on vacation?"

Opening his mouth, Harry was interrupted but this time it wasn't by a person instead load and clear come the music from his pocket.

_I see you over there, so hypnotic  
>Thinking 'bout what I'd do to that body<br>I'd get you like ooh baby baby  
>Ooh baby baby, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby<br>Got no drink in my hand  
>But I'm wasted<br>Getting drunk on the thought of you naked  
>I'd get you like ooh baby baby<br>Ooh baby baby, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby _

Seeing the confused look that Professor McGonagall was giving him, he pulled out his phone and looked at the caller id. Seeing who it was made him frown, and just before he answered the phone that had the muggle-borns wondering how it was working his whole presence changed. Instead of the knowledgeable but seemingly care-free student he became something else. The room itself seemed to chill as he spoke, his tone making more the one student shiver.

"This had better be good for you to call me even though I left you instructions not to."

"No, he's busy enough as it is I will take care of it."

"Fuck, no don't do anything stupid it will take me a while to get there but I'm on my way... oh and you had better pray that your information is right."

Hanging up his phone Harry stood from his seat and moved to the front of the classroom, and not answering the questions that were being demanded of him he cast at the bird. Blue light surrounded the surprised pigeon before it morphed into a serpent. Hearing a couple including the professor gasp Harry walked to the snake, an Inland Taipan the deadliest venom known to both the magical and muggle world from a serpent besides the basilisk. Holding out his hand to the brown serpent, Harry smiled as he started to speak with it, which seemed to cause more people to gasp in surprise and him to roll his eyes.

"_Hello beautiful, I must say that you are more stunning then I intended when I changed your form."_

"_And what use do you believe this will be to you? Although you may be a speaker I was happy as a bird. Why did you change me young wizard and what purpose would you have me serve?"_

"_I apologize if you do not wish to be the deadliest and venomous breed besides the mighty basilisk, king of serpents. I would be more then willing to change you back should you agree to aid me, beautiful."_

"_And what is it that you wish of me?"_

"_I am forced to leave the castle for a while, at most a few days however I leave behind a human who I wish to be protected. As a bird you could not do this to your full capacity however now you could do this for me as your venom would kill any who dare harm her."_

"_Why do you believe I will do this for you, young speaker? What do I get in return of protecting your nest-mate?"_

"_I can turn you into any animal you desire besides those magical in nature. You could be whatever you wished to be, and in doing so I would look after you until you want to go on your own. It is a much better life then that of a common bird inside of metal cage. I will have no cages for you, only freedom and in return I ask you to protect what is mine."_

"_And if I do not agree?"_

At this Harry smiled, he could tell from the way that the snake was speaking that he would do what he wanted. Placing his hand beside the snake he encouraged him to wrap around him.

"_I am a kind master but I am a merciless enemy."_

Nodding to the best of the snakes ability it crawled up his arm so that he was wrapped around his neck lightly. Ignoring still the others in the room, Harry walked back to his spot and placed his hand on Luna's shoulder. He was pleased to see that she did not so much as flinch when the snake crawled from him to the young woman and instead she started to pat his small head.

"This snake is an Inland Taipan for those of you who don't know they are second only to the basilisk in their venom. I would suggest that any who wish to tamper with Luna to keep in mind that even those with the anti-venom most do not survive a bite from this breed of snake. I will have to leave the castle for a bit, and as such this snake will act as a protector of sorts."

Bending down, Harry placed a kiss to Luna's forehead and gave the command to protect the human he was around to the snake before he turned to the gaping professor.

"I am sorry that I had to interrupt your class, Professor and I hope that you can find a replacement for others to learn the spell with. I'm afraid that so long as my magic is active the snake will remain whatever I change him to. I also apologize now should anyone try to harm Luna. I will make up for the work when I get back."

Leaving the room, Harry didn't acknowledge those that were calling out to him including the professor instead he made his way outside the wards. Right before he left the castle's protective wards he turned to face the castle and smiled in a sort of sad way. _'How I miss the days when my greatest challenge was my potions essay that was due the next day... I wonder how many lives will change because of my choice.' _Seeing a raven fly by and into the forbidden forest he shook his head and crossed the wards and apparated into the muggle world, he after all had somewhere he needed to be.

****Words 2565****

****Disclaimer:******** I do not own Harry Potter... gosh darn it I make no money from this either... icky.****

****A/N:******** Hello everyone! Well Trevin is now in the top 4 and I am so excited! Sorry about the delay in updating but I needed a break after NaNoWriMo which I completed! Now on to important news... I am looking for a beta. You see normally when someone goes about telling me how horrible my spelling, grammar etc is I normally don't care but I decided that I would like another pair of eyes helping me fix my work. ****

****The reason why I never asked before is because when I was in middle school I actually had someone I believed to be a friend steal my work. She didn't get anywhere with the song she stole but it left its mark, you know? So I have a beta for one of my stories and I would like to find someone for this one as well, so if anyone likes please drop me a pm or review that you would like to beta my work. I do most of it through email, so we will see how it goes ^_^****

****With love,****

****Mari-chan****


	12. Chapter 12

**PLEASE BE WARNED THIS CHAPTER HAS THE DEATH OF A CHILD IN IT, AS WELL AS THE TORTURE AND DEATH OF A FATHER AND DEATH OF A MOTHER. IF THIS BOTHERS YOU PLEASE SKIP THESE PARTS, I WILL BE WARNING YOU WHEN IT BEGINS AND ENDS WITH THE SYMBOL OF ! WHEN IT STARTS AND ! WHEN IT IS OVER. AGAIN THIS HAS THE DEATH OF A CHILD IN IT. PLEASE BE WARNED. AGAIN ! WILL BE PUT UP WHEN THE CHILD AND MOTHER DEATH SCENE BEGINS**

**Chapter Twelve**

Harry knew that he would be leaving Eric to clean up his mess by leaving the classroom as he did but right now he could care. He had to take several muggle means of transportation as not to lead his magic along to where he would be meeting the one who had called him. Finally he found himself at his destination, it the usual one, one that he would have to change soon if the suspicious glances he was given was any indication. Although they tried Harry knew that the police had nothing on him, while they had their technology to help them they just didn't have the capability to trap a wizard. Most of those under Eric's employment were muggles and they could be held trial in a muggle court and suffer via muggle terms. Harry would never allow that though, and neither would Eric those who would turn would be terminated.

Meeting up with the older man Harry let his image fade into that of one better suited to his age. His shoulder relaxed and he smiled at the man who looked to be about mid thirties and had a few inches on him. This was the part that he hated, meeting these people in public and being forced to play the part of the young teenager, still he waved his hand at the older man after crying a happy "Uncle!". The man in question turned to him and smiled back although you could see how his was forced, unlike Harry's own which he learnt to perfect around his own uncle in public. Coming up to the older man, Harry kept the smile on his face while he spoke.

"It's been forever, what have you been up to Uncle?"

This was one of the parts that he did enjoy, he always did appreciate mind plays and this was one of few things he enjoyed doing.

"I haven't been up to much, I'm afraid your Aunt bless her heart has been keeping me on my toes. I did however hear that your cousin Jacob has managed to get himself into a spot of trouble."

Craning his head to the side, Harry tried to keep his expression merely curious over his cousin. Jacob was the code-name given to one of his agents, one that he had given a wealthy amount of product to, and in return he would keep his silence and give up twenty percent of his profit. It was a good deal, one of the best ones that he made so far but it seemed that Jacob didn't realize what a prize he had been given.

"Oh? And who told you this? What kind of trouble could my cousin gotten into?"

"I'm afraid to see that I saw it with my own eyes, imagine my surprise when I walked by the local donuts shop to see him being led away by an officer of the law. Although the officer didn't seem to cross with him it is always hard to tell, I fear that he may have gotten in over his head."

Jacob ratted him out, or at least was willing to converse with the local police and that was enough for Harry. Saying farewell to the other man, Harry made his way for a walk around town. Making sure that he wasn't followed he sighed before he thought about his options. He could always go back to the school and wait for Eric to take care of it, but that would give Jacob more time to give information up. What the police had on him he didn't know, nor did he care it was stupid for Jacob to be caught in the first place. Eventually he found himself in front of where he knew the older man worked, or at least where he operated from.

It was one of the run down building in the area, and it made for a perfect cover for what went down there. Feeling the pulse of magic from his wand, Harry walked through the door and looked around it seemed as though Jacob had not been there in a while if the state of the place was anything to go by. There wasn't a trace of another human being there, just an room in an empty house. Running a hand through his hair, Harry sighed before he pull out his wand and cast a tracer spell, a deep green thread of magic stretched out from where he was standing. Eric had always warned him to trust no one and so with every person he dealt with he placed a tracer on them be them muggle or magical.

Following the thread of magic which stayed for his eyes only even when he wand was put away he made his way through town. It took him a good three hours but eventually he found himself in front of what seemed to be an average, normal house. There was a bike in the front, which struck a cord with him. The child inside the house would only be young, the training wheels still on the red bike, probably a boy and it seemed to make sense. There were only a few reasons that someone would risk going to the cops, one of which was family, that they would want a clean rep to provide for their family. Perhaps he would have to use magic after all.

Taking a breath, and sealing his emotions behind a wall that he knew would be broken down after all was said and done he knocked on the door. His magic was waiting for his command as he waited for someone to answer the door, using a slight amount he silenced the house, he didn't need to have any of the neighbours hearing anything. Eventually someone did answer the door, a child only about eight or nine that looked up at him innocently, an innocence he knew should never had seen him. Suddenly his job just went from bad to worse, he knew that the man he came to see had a son, he just didn't realize that he was cowardly enough to hide behind him.

Plastering on a fake smile he let his body and tone relax, he did after all want to gain entrance to the house.

"Hello little one, is your mommy home?"

Seeing the child relax Harry knew that he made the right choice in asking for the mother instead of the father. Most that hid behind children give very specific orders 'Daddy's not home' or 'Anyone who asks for Daddy is a bad guy don't let them in' were two of the more common ones. Harry never fell for that though, if someone was in trouble he asked for the other, after all it only made sense that he would ask for the mother if the father was the one in question.

With a few more questions and a soft voice Harry was let into the house. Inside was a modest home, it looked well lived in but not messy. There were a few toys on the floor and the ones that were being used lead Harry to believe that maybe the child was younger then he originally thought. It was completely muggle, no a moving portrait or even a book to lead him to believe otherwise in sight. His background check that he made his assistant due showed the same results but he had hopes a least in some form that the man or wife would have some magic in them, even the kid. With a muggle target he had to use muggle means.

Placing his hand on his him where his 9mm was hidden in his jacket with a silencer already on he closed his eyes for a moment before he followed the kid to his mother. She was in the living room as was his target, who he could see recognized him at once. All the colour drained from the mans face and he could see the absolute terror in his eyes. Glancing at the child for a moment and the woman in the room, Harry without saying a word made it very clear, to the man. He needed to stay at least somewhat calm if he wanted to keep his family safe.

Harry didn't expect much from the man who sent his own son out to answer the door of who could be a heartless killer. The man who he knew as Jacob tried to use his own son as a shield once again, the woman who he didn't know the name of glared at her husband before she grabbed their son from him and pushed the young man behind her back. The scene reminded him of his own mother but this time he was playing the part of the Dark Lord instead of the savour.

"Jacob, Jacob Jacob... a little bird told me that you have been hanging around, shall we say a lighter crowds these days. It makes me wonder to what gain?"

The man obviously wasn't changing his ways because of his family, his use of his own son made that perfectly clear. If his family wasn't the reason then why would a man be stupid enough to go against the gang?

"Lighter crowd? I don't know what you're talking about but you sir have no right to be in my home and I demand that you leave!"

Looking to the woman, Harry wished that he could stop what was about to come to pass.

"I truly am sorry Miss both that you have a husband that cares nothing for you and your son and that you got caught up in all this. You see nobody can see my face and live... no matter how sorry I feel."

"We're filing for divorce... please I'm not my husband I will do anything you ask. Please just let the boy go he's only seven... he wont say anything I promise, please show mercy."

While he was looking at the woman he caught sight of the man trying to leave. Closing his eyes for only a moment he had his gun out and fired a shot with his seeker reflexes right into the mans leg which caused him to scream out in pain and for him to drop to the floor. This caused both the woman and son to cry out as well, one for their father and the other for the son. Walking over to the man, Harry kicked him before placed his gun to the side of the mans head. It would be easy for him to end it right now, what did it really matter why he turned to the police? But if there was one there was normally more.

"I can see that leaving your family alone, promising them their lives wouldn't sway you. I will however make you a deal, tell me what I want to know and I will give you the chance to save yourself."

"What... what do you want to know?"

Smirking at the man he rubbed the gun down his face, across his jawbone which caused the boy to cry out again but he was now being held by his mother who was looking hopefully at the man.

"I want to know who it was that approached you, what they offered and why you chose to leave us. I want to know who you took with you and who else was in on it... and I want to know now."

"No one.. no on-"

The man was cut off by Harry who shot him again on this time in the other leg, making sure to miss any major arteries. It wasn't too deep but it would hurt like a bitch and that's what he wanted was for the man to feel pain. The kid and woman screamed again and he could see them out of the corner of his eye where the woman was now trying to shield the child's eyes.

"His name was Gabriel! He's a new officer and he said that he knew I was selling but that he could make it all go away! Said that he wanted to start with me! That for everyone I bought over to him he would pay me, that I could make a good living and all I had to do was convince people to leave. I swear I didn't get the chance to change anyone else, I swear it please please that's all I know... that's it please stop... just let me go."

"I never said that I would just let you go, I said that I would get you the chance to save yourself. Now you have to make a choice, and you only have one chance to get it right. Answer correctly and you will be let go, an example of my mercy. Answer wrong and you son is left without a father."

Giving the man a moment to understand what he was saying Harry then asked his question.

"Tell me, which should I kill first, your wife or your son?"

It was a trick question, one that he knew the man would never get after all he didn't seem to care which member of his family were killed. It was despicable and disgusting to think that he had this kind of man working for him. Eventually he grew bored and shot the gun again this time just missing his head.

"The boy! He should go first so he doesn't have to see... please the boy first!"

This caused both the child and his mother to cry out in outrage, the mother holding her son close to her as if it would protect him. It was lucky for her that he had no intention of following the mans request. Smiling he tried to calm the man down before he reached down and covered the mans mouth with his hand pressing it hard enough that the man wouldn't be able to move his lips or jaw to bite him. Pressing the mussel against the mans temple he grinned.

"That my dear Jacob was the wrong answer, you see a man with any worth would have done what your wife has been trying to do this whole time. You should always protect your family, to protect those that love you is a great honour and you should have used it. You should have asked me to spare both of their lives, to spare them and to take you instead. I suppose that you can't teach someone like you the meaning of the word family."

"Goodbye Jacob, when you die there will be someone waiting for you, waiting to take your soul, and if you wish to pass peacefully I suggest that you go with them willingly."

With that Harry instead of using the gun that he had in his right hand pulled a knife from his left boot with his left hand and stabbed the man in his stomach. Jerking his hand he slashed open the mans stomach and let the screams wash over him as the man convulsed and begged to be spared. He begged and begged for the pain to stop, being gutted was after all a horrible way to die. Hearing the whimper from the child he sighed and shot the man in the temple, splattering blood and brain tissue everywhere but stopping the mans torment. Looking down at the body as he stood up, Harry wondered how a man could abandon what he should always protect, what Harry himself never had.

Turning to face the other two in the room completely, Harry wished that he had another choice to make. Putting the knife away after wiping it clean of blood from the dead mans shirt he sighed. The woman had once again shoved her son behind her, and he could see the child grabbing onto her shirt and could hear him crying but Harry had to deal with the woman first. Instead of the intimidating tone that he used on her husband, Harry instead tried to speak softly to the two of them.

"I truly am sorry, to both of you for what I have to now do. You both saw me, and had I known that it would turn out this way then I would have changed my appearance. Please understand that it wont hurt, I get no pleasure from harming the innocent."

The woman tried again to beg for the life of her son, but Harry couldn't hear of it. Filtering magic into his eyes in what was a lesser known magic of mage-sight something like Moody's magical eye he looked at the both of them. There was not a single shred of magic between the two of them which made this all the more difficult. Eric made very few rules for him when he found him but to keep his magic and muggle business completely apart was one of them.

"I promise you, that he will not feel a thing, please don't scare him even more don't let his last moments be full of fear."

It seemed that the woman had a moment of clarity, realizing what he was offering her... a chance to say goodbye to her son. Turning her back to Harry she crouched down to her boy and held him against her whispering to him words that Harry couldn't hear and rocking him as she held back her tears. After amount ten minutes Harry felt that it was time and took a few steps towards the pair. Crouching down to the level of the child, Harry tried to smile at him, even if he just killed the boys father.

"It's time, son. Tell me little one what is your name?"

The mother started to protest again but the boy spoke up from where he was, once again behind the woman. They must have looked quite the picture, the two adult kneeling at the same level of the child and the woman holding back her son from him while he was looking as non-threatening as he could.

"Timothy."

Smiling at the child, one that he knew would look sad on his face at that moment Harry nodded his head.

"Timothy then, would you like to help your mommy?"

**!**

Having just seen the man hurt his father, and being old enough to know that this man was a danger to himself and his mommy there was no choice for the young child. Despite his mother trying to hold him back the young boy made his way to the stranger, the man that hurt his father. Harry though didn't make any move to harm the child, instead he smiled at the young boy.

"Thank you, Timothy. Now I want you to do me a favour and I promise that I will not cause your mother any pain. You see if have this little tinny drink I need you to take, and it's going to put you into a really deep sleep. When you wake up your mommy will be there with you, and betcha that some other people will be as well. Can you do that for me? I promise nobody will cause you or your mother pain anymore if you do, I cross my heart and everything."

The child nodded his head even when his mother started to cry, slowly Harry reached to his ring of potions and pulled out one of them. By pulling it the vial became uncorked as well and the vial enlarged. This one was only a small one, enough for a mouthful. Holding the vial out to the small boy he let the child take it from him, and with a last look to his mother who was crying and still begging to Harry to save her son he took the potion. It was a muggle mix, one that just like Harry said seemed to knock the child out.

As the young boy closed his eyes he fell back but Harry knowing this was going to happen caught the child which caused the mother to scream out even more. She tried to stand up, probably to get him away from her son but her legs wouldn't support her, she managed to stand only to fall back down again. Harry on the other hand held the child in his arms as he stood up and made his way to the mother, once he reached her he knelt down once again and passed her the child. She instantly grabbed her baby and started to rock the child that Harry knew would never wake up, it was heartbreaking and Harry wondered how he would live with himself after this.

He allowed her a few moments with the body of her child before he gained her attention again, this time by whispering to her.

"I am sorry... but now you have a choice that you have to make. Your son is gone, but he went peacefully your own death you may choose. I have another vial of the drug used on him, you would merely slip into sleep and never awaken or I can let your chose another way but you have to make that choice soon."

"You're asking me to chose my own death? What kind of monster are you?"

Harry didn't answer instead he pulled out another vial, his last one of the potion that he had and held it out to her. She looked at it before shaking her head and crying again.

"Perhaps we should put your son to bed, if you are going to leave wouldn't it be best if you left beside him? You can hold him while you go, if you like to be with him even in death."

It took a few moment for the woman to gain enough of herself before she nodded and with Harry's held stood with her son in her arms. Her grip if he was alive would have hurt him but now there was no sense in Harry telling her. Instead he merely walked behind her as the woman lead up upstairs and into a bedroom that he opened the door for. Inside was obviously the childs bedroom, but the bed was thankfully a double and plenty big enough for the boy and his mother to lay together. Harry while holding onto the vial pulled down the covers of the bed and watched as the mother arranged the two of them together.

He didn't say anything as she started to sing to him, probably a lullaby that she started when he was born. Instead Harry merely watched as the mother said her final goodbye to the child that she loved so dearly, the same child that her husband was willing to give up to save his own skin. Once she stopped singing she started crying again but Harry let her for a few minutes before he once again offered her the vial. This time she took it and right before she took it she looked at him, it was a look he had seen before one of complete and utter hate and loathing, of disgust and repulsion but hidden in there was something he wasn't expecting gratitude.

The woman was smart, she would have known logically that he could have done much worse to both her husband and her son, even to herself but he chose not to. For the sake of the boy and the woman he stopped the torture even when he didn't get all the information he wanted, and he let her be with her son in death. He made sure that neither the boy nor the mother suffered needlessly and that they both died painlessly. As she took the mouthful of potion Harry staid with her as she seemed to just fall asleep.

**!**

He stood there for about half an hour before he moved to take the empty vial and to cover the two of them up. He made his way downstairs where he left the other empty vial and took that as well. He thought about getting rid of the body downstairs but it didn't matter to him if the man was discovered or not, in fact it was better that he leave the body. Using what little magic as he was able he cast a cleansing spell to remove any evidence of himself from the house which would continue until he was outside. Turning the nob for the back door he made his way outside and walked down the road, his dark clothing hiding the blood on his body and his blank expression hiding the torment on his soul.

**Words 4135**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter... oh if only..**

**A/N:**** Hello everyone, I just wanted to say that I am so sorry that it took me so long to update but here I am! I also wanted to say that I am so sorry if the death of Timothy bothered everyone, and just so that you all are aware I believe that the life of a child should be protected at all costs but I couldn't let him live and I couldn't just leave it blank as well. I wish that I could have gone around the same way as the original and just have a random guy be killed but this time I wanted to give a glimpse of what it was that Harry had to actually do. **

**I wanted to all to see that although he may do some horrible things that inside he was still a caring and very harmed young man. Please don't hate me, and also I would appreciate no flames for the timing of this kind of death nor how it went about. I put up warnings for a reason, and this was one of them. **

**With love,**

**Mari-chan**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

It didn't take long for what had happened in the transfiguration class to reach Eric, in fact he was sure that he knew about it before the Headmaster. It paid for him to be a vampire as they did have superior hearing and he was able to hear some of the class gossip before and during class much easier. Knowing that he wouldn't have Harry's class until the next day he decided to push it to the back of his mind while he taught the children about the horrible things that could be done to them and how to defend themselves. He started however like he was sure most professors did with a quiz for each class to see where they were in their studies considering who had taken the position before him.

At the end of the day he found himself sitting beside the potions master at the head table for the final meal of the day. Eric didn't eat much, he never did just enough to look like he was eating and he would on occasion cast vanishing charms on his food to make it seem like he consumed more. He could feel the stares that he was getting from the others on the staff although the man beside him didn't seem too bothered about the rumours. Just before the meal was over is when Harry finally arrived back into the castle. With one look Eric could tell that the job was weighing heavily on the young man. Although he walked with his head held high, the swagger in his step, even the way that the clothes fell on his let Eric know something was wrong.

Harry for his part didn't look to where Eric was sitting, although he knew that there would be understanding there a comfort that he needed he couldn't afford it right yet. Instead he made his way directly to the transfiguration professor and bowed his head slightly before speaking, his voice even more distant then it had been since he came back this year.

"I would like to formally apologize Professor for leaving your classroom so abruptly. I hope that you will be able to find it within yourself to forgive me."

The great hall didn't dare speak, this was a first, a student apologizing in front of the whole great hall without someone asking him to. McGonagall however softened her gaze at him, no matter what house he was in now she would always have a soft spot for her Gryfindors no matter where they end up.

"I accept your apology however twenty points will be taken from Slytherin house for your behaviour. Should it happen again I believe a more severe punishment will be in order."

"Thank you Professor, that is most gracious of you."

Without glancing at anyone else Harry made his way to the Slytherin table where Luna and Draco had left a spot for him. As he slipped into his spot the taipan who had been guarding Luna so faithfully left her shoulders where it had been resting to slither onto his own shoulders. Still wearing his muggle clothes he could feel the scales glide around his neck until it made a spot coiled around him like a necklace. The feeling of the cool touch relaxed Harry enough that he managed a few bites of food, not enough to be healthy but enough to make Eric happy. After the meal was finished Harry and the rest of his year got up from their spots and made their way to the common room.

Harry for his part was surprised that the headmaster didn't call him back to speak with him alone, but perhaps he was still under the illusion that Harry would go to him willingly. Once he arrived in the Slytherin common room he made his way directly to the fireplace and took the chair closest to the fire while the snake kept itself wrapped around him. The others seemed to follow his lead, Luna sitting to his right on the sofa while Draco sat on the other arm chair and Blaise and Pansy sat down beside Luna. The younger ones spread out amounts themselves doing their homework and some of the older years would help them from time to time.

"_I believe that I made you a deal, beautiful that I would change you into another creature of your choice should my nest-mate be kept from harm. So tell me, what creature would like like to become?"_

The others even though he had spoken in parseltongue earlier that day seemed to flinch back as he spoke to the snake, except Luna who smiled at him somewhat sadly.

"_A bargain we did make, young master however I have no wish to redeem my reward quite yet. I can scent the blood and the despair in you young master. Perhaps instead you should bestow upon me a name while I am in this form."_

"_I believe that since your kind originated in __Australia_ _that perhaps __Akurra __would be a fitting name, beautiful."_

"_And what meaning does this name hold?"_

"_Akurra__ is a great snake deity, and is associated with the power of the shaman nobody else may go near him with impunity."_

"_An acceptable name, I supppose, now I will leave you to speak with the other humans while I find something to eat."_

With that the Akurra slithered from Harry's shoulders and made his way down to the floor and out of sight. Harry missed the feeling of having him on his shoulders and the cool scales against his skin almost imediately. Looking at the others in the room he couldn't completely hold back his flinch at some of the younger years, expecially the smaller ones. He could still see little Timothy's face, the wound still raw and tender in his mind. As if feeling that he wasn't ready to talk Luna directed the conversation to something else. The ones around he followed her lead while Harry turned his head and seemed to be mesmorized by the flames.

About an hour later Harry could feel when Eric entered the room, he wasn't surprised after all Eric wasn't the most patient of men. The younger years seemed to sense either what he was or how pissed he was, however they all moved to let the professor who should not be in the common room get passed. Turning from looking at the flames, Harry looked up without moving from his chair at the man who he knew more then anyone else would understand. Although Eric didn't care for human life except when it profited himself, he did understand at least in theory where Harry was coming from. Seeing the look that Harry gave him, the thundering cloud of anger at not being reported to seemed to dissapear.

""Was the job done?"

Glaring at the man at the indication that he wouldn't complete the job, Harry nodded his head. At that moment he couldn't talk to the man that brought him into a world where killing an innocent child was thought to be okay. Hearing Eric sigh, Harry wondered if maybe he should try to give his report, to explain in detail what would be in the paper the next morning. Opening his mouth to speak he tried to explain himself, but he felt his throat close up and his heart shudder at the vision of that little boy. Shaking his head he managed to at least give the basics, he would be able to write down a full report latter.

"Mission complete, the traitor has been annihilated. There were be no witness. I left everything as an example for the officer in question. Everything else I hope can wait until tomorrow, can't it?"

Not waiting for an answer Harry looked back at the flames and watched as they danced. There was no sound behind him for a few minutes, although Harry noticed as he was giving his verbal report that it seemed as though the potions master had come into the room probably sensing that someone else was there. Not caring at that point Harry allowed himself this one night to show weakness after all there was a war that he would be a part of, and in it he knew consciously that others younger then himself would be killed.

"How old?"

Closing his eyes this time, Harry flinched at the sound of the woman's voice in his head _'Too young... he was far too young'_.

"Seven."

"Then perhaps you were not cut out for this kind of career choice. I expect you back to no less then perfect by tomorrow morning, although I will give you tonight. I would advise to burn those clothes however, they reek of blood and honestly its unbecoming."

With that last comment Eric marched himself out of the Slytherin common room and most likely out of the dungeons all together. Harry instead of getting angry smiled slightly, the thought of Eric being bothered by the scent of blood was humorous. As his eyes were still closed he didn't see Luna move from her spot on the couch, he did however feel her cheek resting against the back of his hand that was resting on the arm of the chair he was sitting on. Opening his eyes he looked in shock at the girl who was kneeling in front of him, her head resting on his hand her neck bared to him.

"My Lord, please do not be saddened by what had to be. Regardless I will still be your servant."

Blinking for a few moments Harry was in shock for what Luna was declaring, and so openly even in front of her professor. Still knowing that she would stay by him gave him the strength needed to push away some of the guilt at what he had done. Smiling ever so slightly at her he bent to kiss the exposed neck and then kissed her temple before sitting back in his chair. Still she did not move, her submissive pose never wavering while she silently gave him comfort. The others didn't say anything, even professor Snape who was still there, merely watching, observing for which master Harry didn't know.

The smaller children although having watched what was going on continued as they were before Eric came into the room. Looking around the common room, Harry noticed that seeing the younger years did pain him but not nearly as harshly as it did only a couple hours ago. Turing his gaze back the flames he wondered if perhaps he would be able to get through this, both what he had done and what he knew he would have to do in the future. With every time he took a mission he grew, he changed and although people might be frightened or repulsed of who he was turning out to be, maybe just maybe he would be able to accept it at least.

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter... gosh darn it!**

**A/N:**** Hello everyone! To start with I would like to mention that this was a bit of a filler chapter to show how killing a child is still effecting Harry and how it will effect his future. I don't want anyone to think that he's completely okay with what he had to do, nor do I want Eric to come off as some kind of teddy-bear vampire like Edward Cullen. No I want Eric to be heartless except when it suits him and Harry to still feel for what he does. So this chapter had to happen, on the plus side the snake now has a name! Yay new character. Akurra took me a long time to come up, after some serious google searching I found it ^_^ **

**With love,**

**Mari-chan**

***~*~ This has been beta'd by the lovely dc05!**


	14. Chapter 14

Late that night long after the rest of the seventh year Slytherins had gone to bed Harry finally decided that he also would retire for the night. Standing from the chair he never moved from after returning to the castle he made his way to the back of the common room. Although the girls washroom was one of the entrances to the chamber, Slytherin was no fool and made himself able to easily make his way through the castle. These passageways were how the basilisk was able to get from place to place, the pipes although a good guess never would have been big enough for the fully grown snake. Holding his hand to the far corner of the room he hissed out for the doorway to open for him before it appeared much like the entrance to Diagon alley.

Making his way inside the archway closed behind him, leaving him alone inside the dank walls of the chamber. It was the main entrance way, all entrances lead to there after all. The corpse of the basilisk was still preserved, held together by a web of charms to hold the state of the marvellous creature. Laying his hand on the head of the snake he bowed his head to the creature he had to kill once, what seemed like to long ago. Turning from the body he made his way to the statue of not Salazar but what he imagined Merlin would look like. Off to the side was a small doorway which he opened and lead him into the privet rooms of the most hated and respected Hogwarts founder.

Having not been used in such a long time Harry was amazed as like the basilisk everything was at it was the last time someone entered the chamber. There was not a spec of dust to be had and instead he found himself inside a modest living room, complete with a sofa and comfortable looking chair. The rug instead of being all silver and green as he expected was instead a deep burgundy and the furniture were all dark leather. Making his way through the room he found another few doors but there was only one that he was interested in at the moment. Opening the farthest door from the entrance he was greeted with the master bedroom.

Harry didn't so much as spare a glance at the king size four poster bed that held the softest looking sheets. The bed Harry knew would be just as comfortable as it looked and the emerald and black comforter would he knew keep him warn even in the coldest of nights. Turning left he made his way to the last door that he would need to go to for the night, the bathroom. Like the prefects bath it had a large tub big enough for a quidditch team to bath in, only this room also had a shower. Unlike most of Hogwarts more elite rooms it seemed that Salazar enjoyed having the filth drain away, not to soak in it and so with the aid of magic he created a shower. There were some differences, for instance there was no drain instead there were a series of spells that would make the dirty water vanish upon reaching the shower bottom.

There were several towels and facecloths, even a series of potion vials that Harry knew would be for bathing. Grabbing two of the bottles he stepped into the shower and by touching the right hand side of the wall he turned on the already hot water. It was common warding to have the tap, or in this case sensitive tile read the desired temperature from the human and to adjust accordingly. The moment the scorching water touched his skin, Harry moaned both in pain as well as relief of having the blood wash away. He was so eager to get clean that he didn't even bother removing his clothing before he started. Piece by piece Harry removed his clothing, it slopping onto the floor as he discarded it. Eventually rid of his clothing he stood naked under the cleansing water.

Tipping his head back he let it flow on his face and down his neck, relaxing him slightly before he grabbed at the first bottle. Pouring some of the thick substance into his hand he ran it through his hair and started to wash himself, even just the act of cleaning his hair made him feel much better and helped him relax. Once his hair was rinsed off he took some of the liquid from the other bottle and started to rub it into his skin, he didn't dare use a facecloth of something else instead he used his hands and made sure that it got into every single inch of skin that he knew had been tainted.

Harry then let the water wash away the taint on his body and soul, the potion having been made to do just that. Unlike soap which did have cleansing tendencies this potions was made to help those that taint themselves in a far more gruesome way. Originally it had been made to help aurors, to aid them in getting rid of their tainted magic less it consume them but eventually dark wizards started to use it as well when getting close to being caught. The Ministry did not ban it however five hundred years ago there was a massive sweep and all those who knew how to brew it had their memory erased and their potion taken from them... the aurors would have to find a new way to cope.

Still the potion even after so long of being set aside had the desired effect and Harry shuddered as he felt the evilness of the act of earlier today melt away. It wouldn't leave completely but he would not be consumed by the grief, the sorrow and the remorse of his kill. Taking a life took its toll on everything, and Harry had the sinking suspicion that if Voldemort had that potion that perhaps he would never have lost his sanity. Letting the water run off of him, Harry eventually hit the tile on the left hand side and shut it off. Sighing he looked to the clothes that he had gotten all but soaked, he had liked that outfit however Eric had been clear and waving his hand over the clothing he used his magic to burn it instantly.

Smiling Harry walked out of the shower and into the main bathroom, not caring out his nudity he walked still wet into the bedroom and grabbed the brush that had been waiting for him on the vanity set. Running it through his hair he cast the same magic on his brush to warm and dry his hair while he brushed it free of any tangles. Meanwhile a quick drying charm dried the rest of his body, when he was done with his hair Harry placed the brush back down and decided to turn in for the night. Slipping still naked into the sheet that were just as soft and comfortable as he knew it would be he made himself comfortable in the middle of the bed since he had no partner that night.

Closing his eyes Harry whispered a soft "nox" in parseltongue which caused every light in the chamber to turn out. Settling himself into the bed he allowed himself to drift off to sleep. The next time he opened his eyes he was inside a dream, one that he knew would eventually come but he was still dreading none the less. Turning around inside of Slytherins common room he faced a man in his late thirties, his long black hair tied at the nape of his neck by a silver ribbon. The man whose eyes were a bright green much like his own smiled to Harry, his smile however was slightly warped as if he could no longer feel the emotion he tried to put behind it.

He stood at about six feet, his long black robes seeming to flow from his form, leaving Harry sightly jealous. The man was handsome, in the same way an eagle was, majestic and proud. Nodding his head at the other man, Harry wondered what they would be doing today, he could feel the fabric of robes he never placed on himself against his skin. The man sat down on the chair closest to the fire, and Harry following his example sat down on the sofa next to him, for a while nobody spoke until the man opened his mouth.

"I will not ask what troubles you so. It is not my place to pry but know that while you are my student I expect you to trust me."

"It is not a matter of trust at all, I trust you with much more then my life. It is a matter of being ready to face my demons so to speak, I will learn how to accept my actions and will change and better myself because of it."

There was another pause of silence before the man was suddenly in front of him, fighting against his instinct Harry did not flinch back. Instead he kept his head and body very still as the man ran a hand along his cheek and into his hair, messing it with his fingers. Harry didn't mind this of course, if he was bothered by the other man touching him he would have said so a long time ago, eventually after what seemed like hours the man pulled himself away from Harry and walked to the side table. Grabbing a book that was lying there he picked it up and tossed it to the young seeker.

Catching the book Harry glanced at the title _'Advanced Transfiguration, Masters Volume Seven'_ although he loved magic Harry groaned he had thought that the sixth book was the last one. Seeing the mans raised eyebrow Harry opened the book and started to read. Time meant nothing in that room, in the space of a dream, one could do anything in what was only a few hours sometimes minutes of sleep. Harry had hear stories of people dreaming of a whole other life, from beginning to end in just the span of a dream, and before Harry hadn't believe them as he rarely dreamed but now he knew the truth of the matter. So long as he was inside his own mind time could not touch him, and so it was no surprise that he finished the large book before he woke up.

As he felt himself waking Harry turned to the man to say something only to find that the man was once again right in front of him. Feeling the palm against his cheek again he wasn't surprised as the man lent forward and pressed their lips together, just a simple press but it gave so much. Closing his eyes Harry moved forward to press more firmly against the other when suddenly the lips were gone and instead he found himself looking into those silver eyes.

"Remember to cleanse your soul, it wouldn't do to have my protege going like my last heir."

Nodding his head, Harry felt himself fade from the dream but not before he gave once last kiss to the man. Smiling against those lips he spoke softly, thankful for the man who didn't seem to ever demand more then he was willing to give.

"Already done Sal, and goodnight."

Salazar Slytherin soon found himself alone in the dream-scape of Harry's mind. Looking at where the young man use to be, he prayed like he did every time that the young man awoke in his reality that he would be safe, that he would once again be able to dream and see Salazar. He had waited a long time before he found someone that was worthy to receive his teachings, to have the capabilities both in magic and in his abilities to process that of the mind and he would hate to see anything happen to the young man.

"And soon, young snakeling I will have nothing more to teach you, soon I will be able to join those before me. Oh how I wish to see my Godric again even if only for a little while."

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form... fiddlesticks**

**A/N:**** Hello everyone! Well here is the latest chapter in this story. I must say that I really do enjoy writing this, its nice to have my baby back up and running again. Now so that you all are aware, the fact that Salazar is inside of Harry's head will be explained, although I think I explained it ****wonderfully in those last few lines. Anyways if you wanted to check it out I still have out a oneshot that I wrote with the original of this fic The Senses of Christmas is on my profile and is Harry/Salazar from this story-line. **

**Anyways I have to go, Arrow is on and I have to watch that! **

**With love,**

**Mari-chan**

***~*~ This has been beta'd by the lovely dc05!**


	15. Chapter 15

The transition was slow between being away and being alert, it always was unless he sensed danger around him. As he was perfectly safe inside of the Slytherin Chambers he allowed his brain to catch up with his body. Ever since he began these sessions with the spirit of Salazar he remembered things so clearly, he could recite the book he had read word for word if he needed. As he didn't feel like he was missing anything from what he learnt at least in theory that night he smiled and stretched on the bed, letting his bones pop were they wanted and his muscles to stretch. Once he was done Harry ran a hand through his bedridden hair and cast a quick "tempus" seeing that it was almost six in the morning he started about his day.

After his shower, Harry made his way inside of the wardrobe which once contained the old clothes of Salazar Slytherin. Smiling Harry wondered how many would beg and plead with him to even touch the fabric that touched the ancient wizards skin. Moving his hand to one of the robes he smiled feeling that like the rest of the rooms that it was like they were just placed there yesterday. Having forgotten to move his things to the chamber which he would do later in the day, Harry pulled the robes from their place and picking some that were mainly black with an emerald trim he put them on. Feeling the soft silk against his skin he was thankful that one thing that wizards never did update were their robes, the school ones never changing.

Having already brushed his hair he put on his shoes and with a wave of his hand the bed was made and he turned to leave the room. Choosing to come out in the common room so that he wouldn't have to walk around the castle he quickly made his way to the Slytherin rooms. Upon walking through the gateway, Harry looked around to see who would have seen his arrival. To his luck only those in his year and a handful of the younger years were up. Luna was sitting on the floor beside what he decided was his chair while Blaise was on the couch, reading a text. Catching Luna's eye he ignored the gob-smacked expression on Blaise's face of him just appearing through one of the walls.

Taking his spot on his chair, Harry kissed the top of Lunas head and began to run his fingers through her hair. Smirking Harry didn't bother to answer when Blaise managed to ask where he came from, instead he sat down and stroked Lunas hair for around half an hour before he decided that it was late enough. Having not wanted to wake anyone who was still sleeping he got up and made his way to the boys dorm. Since he was forced to leave his things, they would have been taken to where the elves would have assumed he would be sleeping the same would be for his trunk as well. Opening the door to the sixth years dorm he looked around to find where his things would be.

Spotting the only bed that wasn't being used or whose bed wasn't made yet he made his way to the back of the room. Theodore was up and watching him while rubbing the sleep from his eyes, his alarm probably having been set for six thirty. Draco was nowhere to be seen but Harry could hear water running from the sixth year showers and assumed that's where the blond would be. Vincent was still sleeping while Gregory was writing on some parchment. Going to his bed Harry saw that his school bag like he expected was on top of his trunk, picking it up he slung it over his shoulder. About to leave he stopped when he saw Draco emerge from the bathroom in only his towel wrapped around his narrow waist. Harry's whole body froze at what he saw, there were still bits of water dripping down the boys chest, and Harry eyed a particular one which made its way from the blond hair that was being dried manually by hand down his neck and his chest to only be absorbed by the towel.

Draco was perfect, not a single blemish on his skin, it looked smoother then silk and yet his stomach wasn't flat at his robes normally looked like. No quidditch had managed to tone the young man, his abs well defined, as well as his arms which were currently throwing away the towel that he had been using to dry his hair. His legs were just as defined as his arms, and glancing down farther Harry confirmed that even his feet were perfect as he walked to his bed. Draco it seemed didn't even notice that he was being starred at, however both Gregory and Theodore noticed and were smirking as Harry found himself unable to look away.

When Draco when to bend over to pick up something, probably a piece of clothing that had fell Harry felt his self-control snap. Silent, as he was trained to be Harry without another thought snuck up behind Draco who by now was half way back to standing strait and grabbed the other man as gently as he could while pressing himself against the mans back. He heard Draco shout out however he didn't bother to pay attention, placing his right hand on Dracos stomach and pressing so that the other would be pressed tightly he used the other to tilt the mans head to the side while he placed kisses along the long smooth neck. By now Vincent was awake and looking in both shock and sleepy denial as he saw Draco's face twist into pure rage, Harry however couldn't see the expression not that he would care.

Dragging his tongue along the pale neck in front of him, he couldn't hold back a soft moan from the taste. It was then that Draco began to really struggle, twisting his arms as best he could he even tried to kick back at the body behind him but Harry merely changed how he was holding the blond and growled low in his throat before biting down on the neck in front of him. Harry didn't let go with his teeth until he heard a whimper from Draco, licking the skin he had bit Harry could taste the coppery blood and moaned. Perhaps Draco was right and being a pure-blood did mean something, Harry had tasted blood before, either by accident or not and it didn't taste anything like Draco. Hearing the door shut Harry opened his eyes which he didn't even notice that he closed and found that him and Draco were the only ones in the room.

Smirking, Harry not wanting the blond to get angry latter to ruining his clothes turned them both around swiftly so that they were facing the bed off to the side. Remembering that it was Blaise's bed, Harry smirked before pushing the young man onto the mattress. Not being able to gather his balance Draco fell face first into the mattress, without missing a beat, Harry grabbed the towel from the slim hips and yanked it off to reveal the pale round ass. Placing his left hand on Draco's back to keep him on the mattress he used his right to rub against the skin of the blonds ass, the skin was smooth and not being able to help himself Harry brought his hand back only to slap the pale flesh. Seeing just a bit of pink on so much white Harry brought his hand back and did it again.

Still wanting to see more of the blond, Harry using both arms turned Draco so that he was laying down with his feet still on the floor on his back. Ignoring the glare that was being sent at him, Harry noticed that Draco had stopped struggling since he bit his neck, the mark clearly visible on his skin. Not wanting to waste the change Harry looked to the groin of the man in front of him, licking his lips at the sight there he didn't find it surprising that Draco was a bit larger then average. He was surprised at the half hard member, and at the fact that even his balls seemed to be completely hairless, making Harry bring his hand forward to cup them gently.

At the contact Draco moaned, the glare that he had been giving Harry was with a few squeezes from Harry turned into a look of desire. Smirking now that he had the blond where he wanted him, Harry knowing that he didn't have much time before class decided to skip to what he wanted most, sinking to his knees Harry placed both legs on either shoulder before he leaded his head forward. Without hesitation he leaned forward and brought of Draco's balls into his mouth, sucking on the skin and running his tongue against the skin. Hearing a groan from Draco he did the same to the other until he could see that the cock that had been at half mast was now dripping precum.

Taking his right hand he held up Draco's leg a bit higher before he used his left to open to see the winkled hole he wanted. "What the hell... oh!" Draco was cut off from what he was about to say as Harry started to lick around the puckered entrance into the blond. Wanting more of the man, Harry worked his tongue inside of the hole, moaning with Draco, Harry wasn't surprised to note that the blond tasted good there was well. Pulling his tongue out he licked around the hole again before licking inside once again, being sure to wiggle his tongue around until he tasted as deeply as he could.

Bringing his left hand he worked a finger in with his tongue, stretching the blond for more then just his tongue. He could hear the pants and whimpers from Draco, and could only imagine how hard the other mans cock was. Managing to get another finger inside of the boy, Harry moved himself to once again suck on the blonds balls, making sure that they were just as explored as his ass. When he could easily work in his third finger, Harry pulled the fingers out and after tasting the hole one more time he stood up. It only took him a moment to open his robes, thanking his lucky stars that he decided against wearing Sal's underwear.

Freeing his own cock Harry gasped as he touched the straining member. "Potter if you don-" Once again Harry managed to cut Draco off. This time he brought out his wand, pointing to his left hand he conjured a lubricant he put his wand beside Draco, putting some of the lubricant into his right hand he reached down and slipped three fingers into Draco to make sure that he would be slick enough before using the rest on himself. Moaning at touching his aching cock he noticed that they would have a slight height issue, easily Harry was able to pick up Draco once again and placed him this time in the middle of the bed. Slipping off his shoes while he climbed on top of the blond he kissed Draco's neck again right where he had bit it earlier before he lifted the blonds hips.

Guiding his cock to the well worked hole he slowly as not to harm the other man until he was fully inside. Harry had to close his eyes and started to pant at the effort it took for him not to move as to let Draco adjust to the feeling of him. When he opened his eyes saw that although his face was pinched a bit in pain it wasn't the same look that someone new to it would look like. Feeling relief that he wasn't taking that from the man, Harry waited until he saw Draco nod before he started to slowly move inside of him. Pushing back into him both Harry and Draco moaned, keeping the pace slow didn't last for long as soon enough Harry felt his control slip away, and with no complaint and keeping close eye on Draco he sped up.

Grabbing Draco's legs he placed them on his shoulders giving a new angle which cased Draco to scream. Smirking Harry made sure to push in harder, rubbing against Draco's prostate. Still not touching Draco's cock he started to pound into him harder and harder until he could feel the sweat run down the back of his neck. Seeing Draco move his hand to touch his cock, Harry grabbed the hand and leaning forward as much as he could without hurting him he moved his own hips both harder and faster against the man. The sound of their bodies slapping against each other and their moans were all that was heard in the room. Feeling himself come close to he release Harry didn't bother fighting to hold back, no he _wanted_ to cum before Draco.

With a few hard thrusts he grunted as he reached his peak, his hips slowly down in their thrusting as he milked himself inside of the blond. He could practically feel how disappointed and fustrated Draco was as he stopped moving for a few moments when the last of his cum was inside of the young man. Moving Draco's legs so that they were on either side of him instead of on his shoulders he leaned the rest of the way forward and placed his lips against the others. Without any kind of resistance he was able to taste a new part of the blond, his tongue explored the others mouth, wanting to know every part of the body below him. Eventually he needed to move, kissing down Draco's neck he licked at the bite mark before he made his way down his chest.

As he got to his nipples, Harry was sure to bite and suck on those as well and all too soon he found himself in front of his prize. Lightly at first he started to lick at the cock in front of him, by the whimper that Draco let go, Harry knew that he didn't have much time. Taking the cock in his right hand he licked all around until he knew that not a spot was dry, then he started to take the flesh into his mouth. Mindful of his teeth he sucked on the cock and moaned at the taste, causing Draco to moan in turn. Pressing his tongue against the manhood he bobbed his head taking a bit more inside his mouth each time until he was able to take it all in his hand now touching Draco's balls. When he felt the tip against his throat he relaxed and pushed that extra bit.

Draco practically screamed when Harry swallowed around his cock, after that it was only a few more minutes until he _did_ scream. This time Harry heard his own name come from the blond with a loud cry _"Harry!"_ Draco was shooting his load into Harry's mouth, and Harry like every other part of the blond found that this tasted good as well. Not minding that at some point Draco had started to tug on Harry's hair, he hummed around the cock before as Draco's fingers started to relax and Harry could move his head again. Slowly he let the cock go, making sure to lick it clean so that he didn't miss even a single drop of cum from the blond. Once he was finished he licked his own lips and dis-tangled his hair from Draco's fingers.

Looking up at the blond, Harry couldn't help the light chuckle, his hair that had been brushed and perfect was now a mess from having thrashed his head. His face which had been the perfect mask was now flushed and his in a look of pure relaxation, his eyes open and looking completely satisfied at his once rival. His chest had little red spots from where Harry had nipped and his nipples were a bit swollen, his cock spent and his legs still trembling a bit from the force of his orgasm. His arse was covered in cum, which had dripped onto the blankets as well, all in all Harry managed to completely turn Draco around and he couldn't feel prouder.

Leaning forward Harry placed a soft kiss against those temping and swollen lips, a smirk on his face. Brushing his hand through Draco's hair, Harry pulled back before he moved beside the blond and laid down beside him. They staid like that for a few moments, Draco then curled up against Harry's side, not saying a word just letting them both enjoy the afterglow. Eventually about ten minutes latter Harry knew that they would have to leave if either of them wanted anything to eat. Reaching over and getting his wand, Harry cast a _tempus_ he groaned seeing that it was close enough to eight to be late. Turning to face Draco he noticed the look that the other was giving him, although not one of hate or loathing that Harry was half-expecting it was just as terrifying. Draco for lack of a better word looked lost.

Kissing his head once again, Harry then moved to sit up. Getting off the bed he vanished any evidence on himself and his clothing of what had just happened before tucking himself back into his robes. Looking at Draco who still didn't move he sighed before casting the same charms on the blond, hating that he had to clean the evidence away from the others body. Catching Draco's gaze he gave a small smile, he didn't know what to say to the blond only that he knew that this would never turn into something more. Opening his mouth Harry decided that he needed to make sure that Draco knew this, watching as Draco moved about and started to dress he spoke softly.

"I'm sorry, Draco I should have lost control like that... I just saw you and any kind of control snapped and I _had_ to taste you."

Draco didn't say anything until he was fully dressed, and it seemed like as he was putting on his clothes he was also putting on his mask. The boy that looked at him now was not the same one that was just laying on the bed, was not the same boy that he claimed as his own.

"And what do you suppose we do now, Potter?"

There was only the slightest bit of uncertainty in his voice but it was enough to make Harry wince. Now that Draco was fully dressed Harry once again approached the blond this time from the front and held the boy in an embrace.

"I'm not going to say that I regret it, how could I you tasted wonderful even better then I expected but I will say that I am sorry that I didn't ask for your consent first. I still find you desirable and I wouldn't mind a repeat performance again in the future but... Draco that's all that it could be."

"Why?"

"Because my goals have yet to be met, and until then I can not dedicate myself completely to someone. The shit I am sure has yet to hit the fan, and like Sirius was used against me anyone I have a relationship with would be targets. Are you alright with this?"

Pulling away slightly to look at the other man, Harry noticed that there was a warmth there in his expression that hadn't been before. This time it was Draco that kissed Harry only lightly but the look in his eyes was so much more welcoming then Harry had ever seen him.

"I am not some Hufflepuff girl, Harry. I am a Malfoy and am made of stronger stuff then to break because of a fuck, no matter how talented they may be. Now we should get to breakfast before all the food is gone."

With that, Draco turned and walked towards he door, his wand in his hand twisting and he was probably doing charms that Harry never bothered with. In a moment he looked like he always did except for his hair, which was brushed but flowing, when Harry saw that he was about to charm that as well he grabbed Draco's hand to stop him. Running and hand through the blond hair, he smiled.

"It looks better like this, keep it loose."

Not waiting to see if Draco did as he wanted him to or not, Harry held out his hand and summoned his bag to him before leaving the dorm. When he came to the common room he saw that only those of his year seemed to stay behind and wait for him, and he couldn't help but feel touched that they would wait before leaving for breakfast. Luna as always was the first to come to him, a smile on her face while the others were either throwing him smirks or blushing. Luna however grabbed his arm and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"My Lord I am most happy to see that you are better today. And the little dragon is relaxed as well, maybe next time I could help? Am I not your favourite minion?"

Chuckling while wrapping his arm around her, Harry smiled at Luna. Blaise and Vincent both seemed to choke while Draco chose that moment to speak up.

"I don't believe you have the right, equipment to help relax him Lovegood."

Seeing Luna pout Harry kissed her nose before deciding to answer the girl.

"Perhaps I could make an exception for you, Luna but not right now. Right now we should be getting to the Great Hall as we don't have much longer until breakfast is over."

With Luna still at his side he and the others began to leave the common room and made their way to breakfast. Looking to his side he saw the still sight flush on Draco's cheeks, Luna's dreamy smile and soon he knew he would see Eric's smirk as he no doubt would figure out why he was late for breakfast. Right at that moment he had everyone that he needed, if he was a weaker person, he would be able to leave with this, could leave his goals behind and only be with those he care about. Perhaps if he was a stronger person he would keep his friends close to him and never let them go, but he was neither stronger nor weaker and as such he knew he would not change his path, the one he chose one summer night in a bloodied mess.

_'I will never give up my revenge on the light... and in doing so I wonder who will be standing next to me when the final day comes.'_

**Words 3858**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter gosh darn it**

**A/N:**** Hey guys I am soooo sorry about how long this took, to tell you the truth I finished this back a while ago but I never got it uploaded. I am testing out a new beta, I work with her so I don't know how this is going to go, but I hope she doesn't mind the more... erotic parts of this. We shall see! **

**With love,**

**Mari-chan**


End file.
